The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions
by maxdjx3000
Summary: The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions 22 Teams who participated to race for the biggest prize yet 100 Million Yen,and Teams are Elric & Alphonse from FMA, Iori & Yosuke from Persona, Len & Rin from Vocaloid, and many more.
1. 1st Stage : Tokyo

Author's note  
>And now, the race you have all waiting for has finally arrive! Prepare yourselves, folks!<p>

**PROLOGUE**

(We fade to Tokyo as helicopters flew over the city with special teams. We see some familiar faces waiting and watching. We now go to Tokyo Tower door as four familiar hosts are waiting)

Kyousuke: It all started a long time ago...

Jane: But not too long.

Kyousuke:...when Daichi & Sawaka the first Japn enter The Amazing Race Asia 2 where 11 teams race for the million. The Amazing Race is an American reality game show in which teams of two race around the world against other teams, with the first-place team winning $1,000,000.

Kotetsu: There were winners and losers, and some asshole villains trying to ruin things for everyone.

Kirino: And now, it's time for the biggest race so far. _**The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions!**_22 Teams who participated to race for the biggest prize yet...

All: 100 MILLION YEN!

Kotetsu: Wait, do we even got that much?

Kyousuke: Hey, we can always use the bailout plan. No big deal.

(The helicopters soon land nearby as Jane spoke)

Jane: And folks, we got 22 teams! They are familiar with this game before so let's reintroduce them one more them!

(The teams got out of the helicopters as the hosts reintroduce them)

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Mai Tokiha and Takumi Tokiha, the Sister and Brother team from Mai-HiME

Jane: (V.O.) Bao and Alice Carroll, the Don't ask team from KOF99/Rage of the Dragon.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Natsumi Hinata and Mutsumi "623" Saburo, the Dating team from Sgt. Frog with the cheaters.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Kotetsu!

Kotetsu: (V.O.) What? It's true!

Kirino: (V.O.) Continuing on. Morikata Mashiro and Akho Takagi, the Best Friends team from Bakuman.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Sherry and Koko, the Adopted Sisters team from Zatch Bell.

Jane: (V.O.) Ryo Takaba and Josephina "Jo" Goodwin, the Dating team from Let's & Go.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Leina Cage and Dorothy Albright, the Mom and Sister team… sorry the Interpol team… no! the New and Former Phantom Oz team from Arcana Heart 2.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Just stay focus, Kotetsu, okay?

Kirino: (V.O.) Momoka Nishigawa and Baio Nishigawa, the Sister and Father team from Sgt. Frog.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, Brothers team from Fullmetal Alchemist.

Jane: (V.O.) Takuto Tsunashi and Wako Agemaki, the Dating teams from Star Driver.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Yun and Yang, Brothers team from Street Fighter III.

Kirino: (V.O.) Shoma Sawamura and Momo Karuizawa, the Dating team from Project Justice.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine, the Twin Brother and Sister team from Vocaloid.

Jane: (V.O.) Iori Junpei and Yosuke Hanamura, the Student team from Persona 3/4.

Kirino: (V.O.) Pao-ling Huang and Ivan Karelin, the Hero TV team from Tiger & Bunny.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Sena Kitada and Mana Kitada, the Band Members team from AKIBA'S TRIP.

Jane: (V.O.) Panty Anarchy and Stocking Anarchy, the Sisters team from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Scharlachrot and Weiss, the Friendly Rival Girls team from Arcana Heart 3.

Kirino: (V.O.) Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law, the Friendly Rival Guys team from Tekken.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Tokoro Tennosuke and Don Patchi, the ? team from BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo.

Jane: (V.O.) Shintaro Kuno and Clara Hanakouji, the Dating team from Power Instinct.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) And finally, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro, the Best Friends team from Pretty Cure.

(At the starting point, the 22 teams prepare themselves while glaring at one another, a camera is on each team as the hosts spoke)

Kyousuke: (V.O.) 22 teams this time...

Jane: (V.O.) Whatever the hell they are.

Kirino: (V.O.) Or whatever they came from.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Or whom they love.

(The hosts appear as Kyosuke spoke)

Kyosuke: Okay, guys, girls, whatever, welcome The Amazing Race. We got an 22 Teams this time.

Jane: Now then, we don't know how many laps there are this time so it will be a surprise even to us. But there is still the rule of 2 teams being eliminated in the elimination rounds. For the non-elimination ones, well, that is a surprise for us.

Kotetsu: Now since you all played the game before, you all know the rules.

Dorothy: No, not really.

Shintaro: Uh...can you remind us again?

Iori: Come on, assholes, let's get with it!

Kotetsu: But for those who need a big reminder and I know a few, let us explain once more. Each place you need to go to will always be marked with a route marker, or black and red legs. In order to find them, you will need to find clues which are in envelopes like these.

(Kirino holds up envelopes like in the real series)

Jane: There will be tasks to deal with along the way. At the end of each leg is a Pit Stop. Whenever it's an elimination point or not is up to us. The last two teams to arrive at an elimination point will be eliminated from the game.

Kotetsu: Before you start, you are each given a small amount of money which should cover all expenses, minus transportation which we will provide you, airline tickets, and whatever we can whipped up. Be careful how you will use your money.

(The hosts pointed to the clues in an envelope on the players' luggage which is nearby)

Kyosuke: Like last time, your first envelope is on your luggage ready. When we say go, run like heck to your bags, open the envelope, and read the clue. Now, are you all ready?

All: Yeah!

Natsumi: Come on, let's get this bitch starting!

Akho: I'm ready for anything!

Panty: Whatever, let's go already!

Stocking: (to herself) She is still the same.

(The hosts move out of the way as JusSonic spoke)

Kyosuke: Now go!

(The teams run for the bag like hell)

_**THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS  
><strong>_  
>22 TEAMS OF 2<p>

MAI TOKIHA/TAKUMI TOKIHA (Sister and Brother; Mai-HiME)  
>BAOALICE CARROLL(Don't ask; KOF99/Rage of the Dragon)  
>NATSUMI HINATAMUTSUMI SABURO (Dating; Sgt. Frog)  
>MORIKATA MASHIROAKHO TAKAGA (Best Friends; Bakuman)  
>SHERRYKOKO (Adopted Sisters; Zatch Bell)  
>RYO TAKABAJOSEPHINA "JO" GOODWIN (Dating; Let's & Go)  
>LEINA CAGEDOROTHY ALBRIGHT (New and Former Phantom Oz; Arcana Heart 2)  
>MOMOKA NISHIGAWABAIO NISHIGAWA (Sister and Father; Sgt. Fog)  
>EDWARD ELRICALPHONSE ELRIC (Brothers; Fullmetal Alchemist)  
>TAKUTO TSUNASHIWAKO AGEMAKI (Dating; Star Driver)  
>YUNYANG (Brother; Street Fighter III)  
>SHOMA SAWAMURAMOMO KARUIZAWA (Dating; Project Justice)  
>LEN KAGAMINERIN KAGAMINE (Twin Sister and Brother; Vocaloid)  
>IORI JUNPEIYOSUKE HANAMURA (Student; Persona 3/4)  
>PAO-LING HUANGIVAN KARELIN (Hero TV; Tiger & Bunny)  
>SENA KITADAMANA KITADA (Band Members; AKIBA'S TRIP)  
>PANTY ANARCHYSHOCKING ANARCHY (Sister; Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt)  
>SCHARLACHROT WEISS (Friendly Rivals; Arcana Heart 3)  
>PAUL PHOENIXMARSHALL LAW (Friendly Rivals; Tekken)  
>TOKONE TENNOSUKEDON PATCHI (?; BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo)  
>SHINTARO KUNOCLARA HANAKOUJI (Dating; Power Instinct)  
>NAGISA MISUMIHONOKA YUKISHIRO (Best Friends; Pretty Cure)

HOST

KYOUSUKE KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KIRINO KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KOTETSU T. KABURAGI (Tiger & Bunny)

JANE KISARAGI (Sega Race TV)

ERI HASUMI (Vanguard Princess)

LOTS OF LEGS...

BUNCH OF PEOPLE...

BUNCH OF PLACES...

THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS

**1****ST**** STAGE - TOKYO**

(We go back to the action as the teams kept running. Leina and Dorothy got to their bags first)

Dorothy: Mine, mine, mine!

Leina: Yours, yours, yours. (check clue) Hmmm...it said here, 'Go to Russia Sushi at Ikebukuro, Toshima'. Well, it makes sense since we're in Tokyo and all that.

(We see pre-trampling footage, courtesy of the hosts)

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Teams must now head through Russia Sushi at Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo. There, they will find the route marker with their next clue.

Leina: Let's go, Dorothy.

Leina: (C.S.) Well, here we are enter the super race called The Amazing Race. Dorothy and I are going to have fun.

Dorothy: (C.S.) We got cheated from our rightful win, Leina! Time we kick Natsumi and 623 right out of the race!

Leina: (C.S.) Dorothy remember a giant airplane paper 623 on the Anime or Manga Sgt. Frog?

Dorothy: (C.S.) I got what now?

(Panty and Shocking got to their bags and clue, reading it)

Panty: Nice, I'm hanging out with my ex-partner's enemies.

Shocking: Wait, you mean Scanty Demon? You actually work with those bad guys

Panty: I quit, didn't I?

Shocking: (C.S.) I'm surprised Panty would actually want to race after what happened in the anime. She is scaring me for the first time.

Panty: (C.S.) I calm down, okay? Besides, who gives a crap what you say?

Shocking: (C.S. frown) If you want to move past the second leg this time around, cooperate!

Panty: (C.S., scoffs) Goth girl...

(We see the family of Edward talking as they get their bags and clues while leaving)

Sherry: Now this is a family time, wouldn't you think?

Alphonse: You aren't worried that your former dad is here?

Sherry: Hell, he probably forgotten about me by now.

(Iori grabs his bag as he and Yosuke head out)

Iori: Hey Yosuke, whose the geek with the Elrics?

Yosuke: (sighs) Sherry and Koko, She coming from France, Remember Zatch Bell on the TV?

Iori: Oh yeah...why did I forget?

Yosuke: (C.S.) Iori didn't know it but I drugged his beer with memory loss pills to make him forget about Koko. Better him not remembering her to give Koko less pain I think.

Iori: (C.S.) All right, assholes, start your engines!

Takumi: (after he and Mai got to their bags) (to a bunch of the teams) Hey, you guys!

Bao: (looking at Takumi while near her bag) Hi, Takumi!

Leina: What's up, kid?

Takumi: When we get to whatever the clue's destination is, I suggest we all get together in a big alliance.

Shoma: Oh, that would be a cool idea! After all, Meiko commented that Miku's singing voice would be like the singing voice of Momo when she was a kid from my Broadway Musical.

Momo: (giggles) Oh, Shoma.

Wako: Miku with the voice of Young Momo. I like it!

Takuto: Perfectly fitting, too.

Yang: Anyway, that's a great idea, Takumi; Almost all of us together in an alliance, and even if one of us teams get eliminated, we'd still be in!

Don Patchi: And I'd stay with you while Fat Ugly Whale Girl gets out of my sight!

Shocking: And me, I'd dump Panty cold to stay with you!

Edward: Don't forget about me, Takumi! After all, I am your father.

Alphonse: And I am your uncle.

Sherry: Hell, me and Koko are your dear sisters!

Koko: Yep!

Takuto: (laughs) So true. After all, the lot of you are an adopted family.

Yun: And let's not forget; part of the CAPCOM alliance comes true with me and Yang and Shoma and Momo.

Jo: Ryo, I wanna join, too!

Ryo: It'd be so awesome being together! If me and Jo win this whole thing, we'll throw a big party for everyone!

(Sherry, Koko, Mai, Pao-Ling and Wako squealed excitedly at that.)

Baio: (does trademark laugh) Oh boy!

Ivan: (grins) Cool!

Shocking: Just like what Owen did!

Yun: If that party has noodles and other good foods, I'm SO there!

Mana: (winks) What better could a party be without a band like me and Sena?

Sena: You said it, Mana!

Dorothy: Not to mention getting rid of those cheaters!

Leina: Calm down, Dorothy.

Momoka: Then it's settled; As the song goes, we're all in this together!

Takumi: Then secret alliance forever!

(With that, the following teams put their hands together in a team way: Mai/Takumi, Ryo/Jo, Bao/Alice, Pao-Ling/Ivan, Sherry/Koko, Edward/Alphonse, Sena/Mana, Leina/Dorothy, Momoko/Baio, Yun/Yang, Shoma/Momo and Takuto/Wako, but not before Shocking and Don Patchi joined in putting their hands as well. Nagisa and Honoka and Paul and Law- next ones to their clues)

Nagisa: (reads clue) Go to Ikebukuro, Toshima and... let's go, Honoka, first come, first serve!

(Nagisa and Honoka then used their belly slide ability to pass Paul and Law who got the next clue.)

(Let's just make this short, and say all the teams got the same number of clue, because keeping track of 22 teams will be wasting a lot of time. Anyway, Leina and Dorothy then slid over to Russia Sushi, and opened on the door. And meet Simon Brezhnev from Durarara.)

Simon: Moshi-Moshi!

Leina: Hi, we're with the race.

Simon: Race? (slight pause) Oh, that race! Yeah, two strange young came in telling us something about a race. Come on in.

(Leina and Dorothy then ran inside and got the next clue.)

Dorothy: Roadblock. 'order a sushi to a destination with two-wheel bicycle '

Kyousuke: (V.O.) A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and in this Roadblock, teams had to order a sushi to a destination with two-wheel bicycle. if it successfully to the destination, the teams must return to Russia Sushi, teams will get their next clue.

Leina: I better do this one, Dorothy.

Dorothy: Okay, no prob!

(Iori and Yosuke then arrived next through the door, getting their clue.)

Yosuke: (opens clue) Roadblock. I'll do this one.

(Not so long afterwords, almost all the teams arrived, in the following order...

3rd: Mai/Takumi (Mai)  
>4th: SherryKoko (Sherry)  
>5th: RyoJo (Ryo)  
>6th: TakutoWako (Takuto)  
>7th: PantyShocking (Shocking)

Panty: You have to do this Roadblock! Remember last time! I'm not making the same mistake again!

Shocking: (raises eyebrow) She's becoming wise.

8th: Yun/Yang (Yang)  
>9th: ShomaMomo (Shoma)  
>10th: NagisaHonoka (Nagisa)  
>11th: SenaMana (Sena)  
>12th: MorikataAkho (Morikata)  
>13th: BaoAlice (Bao)  
>14th: PaulLaw (Law)  
>15th: Scharlachrot Weiss (Scharlachrot)  
>16th: MomokaBaio (Baio)  
>17th: Len and Rin (Rin)<p>

Rin: Hmmm... I'll do it. This is obviously not your type of Roadblock.

Len: (nods)

18th: Shintaro/Clara (Shintaro)  
>19th: EdwardAlphonse (Edward)  
>20th: TennosukeDon Patchi (Don Patchi)  
>21st: Natsumi623 (623)

623: Roadblock. Want to do this one?

Natsumi: You go ahead.

623: (nods)

Leina: (C.S.) We would have won the race if Natsumi and 623 hadn't broken the deal. But, hey, here's hoping we get to the Final 3.

Yosuke: (C.S.) Last time Iori and I were enter in the race, I had to force ourselves to leave the game. But this time, we're determined to win. The time for quitting has past.

Mai: (C.S.) Okay, so we first enter the race. There may not be a chance of us winning again, I don't want the money again, but hey, I would at least like to make it this far.

Sherry: (C.S.) Since Koko and I took the adopted sisters route, we've been working greatly. Here's hoping I may get far again.

Ryo: (C.S.) Jo I say something? Don't tell anyone, but I do happen to have a bit of a crush on Jo. I think Jo is returning some of these feelings too. Will this bring us down? Time will tell.

Takuto: (C.S.) Great to be in the race first time ever... okay, JusSonic actually asked us to be on this race, we weren't voted according to the polls, but hey, the hosts can let him get away with it.

Shocking: (C.S.) During the one month period that the anime was over, I needed some time for myself, take some therapy, you know. I just hope that gave me a lot of time to calm down for this race. I may not like Panty, but hey, I'm trying.

Shoma: (C.S.) What, may I ask, are you doing in the booth?

Momo: (C.S.) Look, Yun, Yang, Shoma and I are part of CAPCOM games, too. So, we want in the alliance. You wouldn't mind, do ya?

Yun: (C.S., shrugging) I don't see why not.

Mana: (C.S.) We needed another break from the fans, and we thought, why not do this enter to the race? It would be cool and exciting!

Morikata: (C.S.) According to statistics, I don't think our win impressed many fans. It impressed them, sure, but, they say we were a little... well... boring. We hope to really impress them on this race.

Bao: (C.S.) Well, here we are Race! Well, at least they picked us over that I and his girlfriend.

Paul: (C.S.) Once again, folks, we're ready to bring a lot more comedy! Can we do it?

Scharlachrot: (C.S.) Since Weiss and I were lesbians, we've been... dating. When we got in TAR, you have no idea how excited we were! Here's hoping we make the Arcana Heart node proud!

Baio: (C.S.) Just be glad that Momoka's voice is recovering, little by little.

Rin: (C.S.) We better do good again, or my name's not Kirino. And it isn't.

Clara: (C.S.) We didn't want to do it again at first. But when we learned that Iori and Yosuke were racing again, Shintaro jumped at the chance. Here's hoping we do well.

Edward: (C.S.) Number 19th oh shit, come on Alphonse this time a to Race not a to Rest !.

Don Pacthi: (C.S.) Fat cow was dead when we were eliminated. Now, he's back from the dead, and ready for vengence. Here's hoping we get eliminated.

Natsumi: (C.S.) People don't like us now because we cheated, but we were only playing the game. This time, we're playing fair and square.

(Ivan and Pao-Ling arrived just then.)

Ivan: Crap! Last clue! (opens clue) Who like's inventing? I'll do this one.

Pao-Ling: Okay!

Ivan: (C.S.) Just be glad that we're back in this race! Here's to us!

(Down at the Roadblock, everyone was working slow and steady at a time. It wasn't until Leina got up that they got the next clues from Simon.)

Leina: Thanks.

Simon: Your Welcome, Sir

(Leina then ran to Dorothy as they opened their clues before Law, Bao, Nagisa is coming)

Leina: Go to Shinjuku Central Park for the next clues.

Eri: (V.O.) Hey, everyone, Eri Hasumi from Vanguard Princess, or Eri-Chan as you can call me, here. That's right, I've been promoted to co-host. But let's get to the point. Teams must now travel to Shinjuku Central Park, where their next clue is outside.

Leina: Okay Dorothy! Let's Go !

(meanwhile…)

Morikata: Auww… My feet !

THE END PART 1

Repac Part 1

* Leina/Dorothy are finish quickly the Roadblock from Simon.

* Meanwhile the 20 team still working with two-wheel bicycle

* however Pao-Ling/Ivan in Last Position on the race

Ivan: Crap! Last clue!

Can Pao-Ling/Ivan repair position before too late find out The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions!

(Morikata fell off the bicycle during Roadblock)

Morikata: (taking himself) Aw.. what should I do…

(Leina & Dorothy the first coming to Shinjuku Central Park.)

Leina: (opens clue and gasps) A Fast Forward, this early in the race?

Kyosuke: (V.O.) What we're going to be changing in this race is the number of Fast Forwards that will be provided. Every other leg, we're going to have a Fast Forward, which is a ticket to one team's place in the race. The first person to get the Fast Forward will automatically skip all the other tasks and head directly for the PitStop. However, they can only achieve that Fast Forward pass once, because after that, they must neglect all other Fast Forwards provided.

Kirino: (V.O.) Any other changes?

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Yes, but we'll get around to that. Anyway, in this Fast Forward, teams must go directly to Akihabara, where they will have to get a pedicure from one of the hair-styling places. Once that team has done that, they will skip all the other tasks and move on.

Dorothy: Ooh, let's do that, Leina! I've been meaning to give my nails a pedicure. (Holds his hand up to reveal really large nails. Everyone just looked in surprise.)

Leina: Uh... when was the last time you clipped those?

Dorothy: Since Natsumi and 623 cheated.

Leina: (Chuckles) You crack me up, Dorothy!

(Meanwhile Russia Sushi…)

Law: (opens clue) Travel with train JR to the nice serene Shinjuku Central Park

Paul: Shinjuku this it not hard?

Bao: (opens clue) Well, we better go to Shinjuku Central Park.

Nagisa: (opens clue) Let's move, Honoka!

Honoka: Okay.

(Around the same time, Iori and Yosuke and Panty and Shocking got the next clues.)

Iori: (opens clue) Aw, freaking sweet, a trip to the park! (takes out leash)

Yosuke: (frowns) Iori, one rule I do not abide with is the leash law. Remember when you did that with the Pound Puppies? (pause) Oh, no clip? I thought we were going to do the cutaways. but... well, okay. (turns to Iori) The point is, I'm not doing this, and you're not changing my...

(Yosuke got lurched with Iori dragging him.)

Iori: (sighs) Why do I bother.

Panty: (reads clue) Fast Forward. Skip it for now.

Shocking: I thought you liked pedicures.

Panty: Normally I do, but did you see the size of the rabbit's nails? At this point, he needs it more than I do!

Shocking: Good point. The park?

Panty: (nods) The park.

(Soon 623 and Takuto finish with their task and got their next clues from Simon. Quickly they ran into Natsumi and Wako)

Natsumi: Okay, let's go.

623: Looks like you made it through, Natsumi.

Wako: Cheating, perhaps?

Natsumi: I did not! Look, we may the mistake near start of the TAR but to be honest, it was Giant Airplane Paper 623's idea!

623: (frowns) No it's not.

Natsumi: Okay, it was mine but hey, it was one time only, honest!

(The teams read their clues and head out out. At Akihabara, Leina and Dorothy has arrive)

Leina: Here we are at Akihabara.

Dorothy: Where people buy a lot of crap that they will never need. Hey Leina, you think we got time to buy some crap that we will never need?

Leina: Later. Come on, there's the hair styling place.

(The Thief of Oz heroines arrive at the hair styling place and sat down. A employee came over)

Employee: Here for pedicure?

Dorothy: Tough! (show nails) Make sure you trim them, pal!

Employee: Ick! I haven't seen nails that long since Halle Berry after that crappy D.C. movie.

(The employee got to work on the nails)

Leina: (to himself) Well, if it works for the Interpol fanmakes...(to employees) What's ther word on the street?

Employee: How the hell should I know?

(Leina hand over a bill which he takes)

Employee: Word on the street is that the bad guys are planning on getting released from they ice cube prison soon. Perry is on the scene right now.

Dorothy: Doing what?

Employee: You don't get nothing from me...

(Leina hands over another bill to the employee)

Employee:...except for this. The playtpus has falling into a trap so you better be careful. The bad guys are going to get some major recruits soon. Okay, I'm done.

(Soon the pedicure is done, much to the team's surprise)

Dorothy: Wow! That was quick!

Leina: Now where's our next clue?

Employee: Don't know. It should be here all over the place.

(Leina hands over another bill. The employee takes it and gave the next clue to the team)

Employee: Whoa, where did that come from?

Leina: (reads clue) 'Go to National Diet Building, Nagatacho, Chiyoda '. Yep, Pit Stop time.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Teams must now head to the National Diet Building, Nagatacho, Chiyoda. This is the first Pit Stop in The Amazing Race. The last two teams to arrive will be eliminated

Leina: Thanks, pal. We'll keep in touch.

Dorothy: Thanks, dirtbag!

(The team left a bit. A priest came in and sat down. As the employee work on his nails, the priest speaks)

Priest: What do you know about life after death?

Employee: (shrugs) Wouldn't know anything about it.

(The priest gave the employee a bill which the latter takes)

Employee: You talking existential being or anthrpomorphic deity?

(Author's note: The hair styling scene is a reference to a running gag in the short-lived Police Squad series as well as the first episode, in case anyone didn't get it)

(At the Pit Stop, all the hosts, along with Touko Zaizen from Inazuma Eleven were waiting for the next team to check in. The Thief of Oz got on the mat.)

Touko Zaizen: Welcome to Tokyo!

Dorothy: Thanks!

Leina: (notices) What do you know, if it isn't, Jane! We haven't heard much from you in races like this in a while.

Dorothy: What with what happened with a family member anyway.

Jane: Yeah...anyway, Leina and Dorothy, you are the first team to arrive. You're team number 1.

Leina: Sweet!

Jane: And as the winners of this first leg of the race, you recieved Free Trip Fun at Disneyland Tokyo during 3 Days !

Dorothy: YAAAAYYY !

Leina: Oh, can we get corn dogs and those tickets to those awesome rides we've heard so much about?

Jane: You bet.

Dorothy: (V.O.) Best of all, we've beaten all those people who are left behind, especially the weasel who cheated at the race we entered. And even if I did enjoy the bazookas, I still wanna kick their butts.

Leina: (V.O.) You crack me up Dorothy.

(Soon, Bao and Alice made it to Shinjuku Central Park for the next clue.)

Bao: (opens clue) Detour. It's 'Tennis or Box'

Kyouske: (V.O.) In this Detour, teams have to choose between two tasks. The choices? Tennis or Box.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) In Tennis, teams must go to Ariake Coliseum, Koto, one of the tennis courts, and fix up one of the automatic tennis ball machines. Once that's done, they will get the next clue.

Kirino: (V.O.) And in Box, teams must take a Box and all the way from Shinjuku to Shibuya 109. Once there, they will get their next clue on the way to the exit.

Bao: Let's do Box! That sounds fun!

Alice: All right, Bao, I think that can be arranged.

(Not too long after they left, Nagisa and Honoka, Paul/Law, Panty/Shocking, and Iori/Yosuke arrived.)

Nagisa: I think Box sounds like the quickest route.

Honoka: Plus, it's a lot of fun!

Paul: Let's do Box. You'll just screw up the tennis ball machine.

Law: No argument.

Panty: (opens clue) How good of a Box are you, Goth girl?

Shocking: A little. Why?

Panty: Just asking. (pause) Fix the tennis ball machines?

Shocking: If that's okay with you.

Panty: Fine.

Shocking: Fine.

Shocking: (C.S.) I can tell from Panty that she just wants to blow up. I don't know what she's thinking, but you never know.

Iori: FREAKING SWEET! Time to Box to Shibuya!

Yosuke: Somehow, I figured you were going to say that.

(Back at the Russia Sushi, Len and Rin, Shintaro and Clara, Sena and Mana and Mai and Takumi finished up their Roadblocks and got the next clue.)

THE END PART 2

(Russia Sushi, about everyone was done, and got the clues from Simon. They nodded as they departed. Right when the final team (Morikata and Akho) left.)

Akho: Morikata what happened ?

Morikata: My feet look…

Akho: Oh No… This is bad ! Let's go Morikata!

Morikata: OK…

7th: Takuto and Wako (Box)

8th: Natsumi and 623 (Box)

9th: Sena and Mana (Box)

10th: Mai and Takumi (Box)

11th: Shintaro and Clara (Tennis)

Clara: We may not be good at fixing things, but we're not good box either. So it's one or the other.

Shintaro: All right then... Tennis.

12th: Len and Rin (Tennis)

13th: Edward and Alphonse (Box)

14th: Sheery and Koko (Box)

15th: Scharlachrot and Weiss (Box)

16th: Yun and Yang (Box)

17th: Shoma and Momo (Box)

Shoma: I don't know, Momo... you think the Box will fit?

Momo: Don't worry about it, Shoma.

18th: Tennosuke and Don Patchi (Tennis)

19th: Pao-Ling and Ivan (Box)

20th: Momoka and Baio (Box)

21st: Ryo and Jo (Box)

Jo: (blushes) No, you're cute.

Ryo: No, you're cute!

Baio: (rolls eyes) Oy vey. (snaps his fingers) Snap out of it!

Ryo: Huh? Oh, sorry. (opens clue) Detour. Let's do Box.

(And the final team, Morikata and Akho arrived. They opened up the clue.)

Akho: Detour. We better do Tennis because Morikata's Feet!

Morikata: Right!

Ryo: (shaking his head rapidly) Wait a minute, what're we doing? We can't let our love get in our way if we wanna win and get our friends to that big party!

Jo: I agree! Come on, we gotta keep moving!

(As soon as the duo put on Box, they walk their way towards Shibuya 109. So, the only people doing Tennis, Panty/Shocking, Shintaro/Clara, Len/Rin and Tennosuke and Don Patchi were working as fast as possible.)

Shocking: I think this goes here...

Panty: Try it and we'll see.

Shoma: Okay, attach this to this...

Len: (moans as he trys to assemble as fast as he could.)

Rin: Len, Len! Take it slow.

Tennosuke: Right, so this goes right...

(Tennis ball machine explodes in Tennosuke's face. Don Patchi laughed at that.)

Tennosuke: (Frowns) Why you little rat!

(Meanwhile, at the Box challenges, everyone was doing well... except for Weiss, who just kept falling, and Baio, who box is dropped.)

Momoka: Dad, if you want to race, box is not dropped...

Baio: Sorry, Momoka. I need a break.

Momoka: Whatever you say.

Momoka: (C.S.) I hope this won't affect us in this game. I just hope we get to the Final 3.

Momoka: Let stand Dad, Hurry!

Baio: Okay… Daddy is coming…

(And all the team runs smoothly except..)

Natsumi: wait a second we are wrong place!

623: This is Shibuya 109 ?

Natsumi: No no! We are wrong place! There the Map ?

623: Oh No !

Natsumi: (C.S.) This is really a disaster… disaster…

(After a while, one of the teams got to their clue first, in the Shibuya 109, and it was Bao and Alice.)

Bao: (opens clue) Go to the Pitstop in National Diet Building, Nagatacho, Chiyoda.

Alice: Better go!

(Over at the Pitstop, Bao and Alice made it first.)

Touko: What'cha doin'?

Bao: Not much. Just racing.

Touko: Welcome to Tokyo!

Alice: Thanks.

Kyousuke: Bao and Alice, it may not be a surprise to you, but you're team number 2.

Alice: It's not. I know who beat us here.

Bao: But at least it's to a great team.

(To fast forward this, all teams got their clue and are now searching for the building. Here are the following teams to check in the buildind..)

Jane: Panty and Shocking, Team Number 3.

Panty: Not a bad start, wouldn't you say?

Shocking: (just shrugs) Meh.

(Later...)

Kirino: Shintaro and Clara, Team Number 4.

Eri: Nagisa and Honoka, Team Number 5.

Kyousuke: Edward and Alphonse, Team Number 6.

Kotetsu: Iori and Yosuke (sighs) Team Number 7.

Iori: Oh, god, this is sweet!

Jane: Momoka and Baio, Team Number 8.

Kirino: Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo... Teams Number 9 and 10.

Eri: Len and Rin, team number 11.

Kotetsu: Paul and Law, team number 12.

Kyousuke: Takuto and Wako, Team number 13.

Kirino: Pao-Ling and Ivan, Team Number 14.

Eri: Scharlachrot and Weiss, Team Number 15.

Jane: Sena and Mana, Team Number 16.

Kyousuke: Ryo and Jo, Team Number 17.

Jane: Tennosuke and Don Patchi, Team Number 18.

(It was a little later when Mai and Takumi went up to the mat.)

Kotetsu: Oh, hey, Mai, Takumi! You're team number 19.

Mai: It was a little hard finding this place, you know!

Kotetsu: Yeah. Sorry.

(So, this was it. Only three teams were remaining. One had yet to be safe. And it would be one of the three teams... Natsumi/623, Morikata/Akho, and Sherry/Koko had yet to be safe. Who would it be? Some people hoped for Sherry/Koko, some hoped for Morikata/Akho, and a select few pulled for Natsumi/623. find out The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions! after the break)

Touko: Welcome to Tokyo !

THE END PART 3

(It wasn't until the finish that the next team to check in to the Pitstop was revealed. It was...Sherry and Koko. Some fans and otaku's of Sherry and Koko cheered as they went up to the mat.)

Touko: Welcome to Tokyo !

Sherry & Koko: Thanks…

Eri: Sherry and Koko... unfortunately… you are team number 20!

Sherry: What a relief. We're still in the race.

Sherry: (S.C.) Is Too… Too… Too… Too… Close right Koko?

Koko: (S.C.) Right!

Sherry: (S.C.) So, I do not want eliminated next time! Next time!

(Morikata and Akho arrived not too long after that.)

Kotetsu: Morikata and Akho... you are one of the last two teams to arrive.

Akho: Aw, man!

Kyosuke: We're sorry to tell you you have been eliminated from the race.

Morikata: Nothing to fret about. We are enter on The Amazing Race first time was good enough for us.

Akho: (C.S.) Well, we didn't make it to the next round because Morikata's Feet. But hey, we made it to The Amazing Race, and that's all we needed.

Morikata: (C.S.) I'm pretty proud of this moment. I just hope that everyone at our home world was proud of our victory.

(Morikata and Akho left the Pit Stop, joking and laughing as they walked out of the building. A few minutes later, Natsumi and 623 arrived.)

Touko: Welcome to Tokyo.

623: Thanks.

Kotetsu: Natsumi and 623 you are the last team to arrive.

Natsumi: Aw, crap.

Eri: Most of us are happy to say you've been eliminated from the race.

Natsumi: It was one time! Geez, why do you keep bugging us on our win? WE WERE PLAYING THE GAME! You know, not everyone of your favorite teams win everything!

623: Well, at least we played fair and square, and that's what counts.

Natsumi: (C.S.) Well, we didn't get to the next round, but we played the game fairly, and that's what counts.

623: (C.S.) I'm just glad we got ourselves eliminated. Natsumi and I, mostly Natsumi, would have kept getting ticked if the teams kept mentioning that we cheated. Just let it go, I say.

(Natsumi and 623 then left the Pit Stop, holding hands as they kissed.)

**END OF THE 1ST STAGE**

* * *

><p>Next time on The Amazing Race<p>

*A race to be the first 19 to get their tickets leaves a team eliminated earlier!

*Time for activities at Deep 13 and the Satellite of Love!

*Find out Next Episode of The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions!


	2. 2nd Stage : Tokyo to Wisconsin

Recap

Last time on The Amazing Race

*22 teams, The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions on the way!

*Leina and Dorothy are looking to win the first stage this time.

*A huge ass alliance is formed!

*Pao-Ling/Ivan in Last Coming on the Roadblock

*Morikata get injury feet

*The Fast Forward challenge involves going to a hair styling place to get their nails done.

*A change. A team can only achieve a Fast Forward once and must neglect all the others.

*Yosuke does not abide with the leash law.

*Panty is just a bitch and Tennosuke isn't any better.

*A reference to Police Squad is made.

*Leina and Dorothy got on the mat first, winning the first stage.

*The Detour involves Tennis and Box, most of the teams chose the latter.

*Baio hates getting up the box.

*The big trouble for Natsumi/623

*Morikata/Akho and Natsumi/623 are the last two teams to arrive, the first and second eliminating from The Amazing Race.

20 teams are left in the game. Who will be eliminated in this episode.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS<em>**

22 TEAMS OF 2

MAI TOKIHA/TAKUMI TOKIHA (Sister and Brother; Mai-HiME)  
>BAOALICE CARROLL(Don't ask; KOF99/Rage of the Dragon)  
>NATSUMI HINATAMUTSUMI SABURO (Dating; Sgt. Frog) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>MORIKATA MASHIROAKHO TAKAGA (Best Friends; Bakuman) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SHERRYKOKO (Adopted Sisters; Zatch Bell)  
>RYO TAKABAJOSEPHINA "JO" GOODWIN (Dating; Let's & Go)  
>LEINA CAGEDOROTHY ALBRIGHT (New and Former Phantom Oz; Arcana Heart 2)  
>MOMOKA NISHIGAWABAIO NISHIGAWA (Sister and Father; Sgt. Fog)  
>EDWARD ELRICALPHONSE ELRIC (Brothers; Fullmetal Alchemist)  
>TAKUTO TSUNASHIWAKO AGEMAKI (Dating; Star Driver)  
>YUNYANG (Brother; Street Fighter III)  
>SHOMA SAWAMURAMOMO KARUIZAWA (Dating; Project Justice)  
>LEN KAGAMINERIN KAGAMINE (Twin Sister and Brother; Vocaloid)  
>IORI JUNPEIYOSUKE HANAMURA (Student; Persona 3/4)  
>PAO-LING HUANGIVAN KARELIN (Hero TV; Tiger & Bunny)  
>SENA KITADAMANA KITADA (Band Members; AKIBA'S TRIP)  
>PANTY ANARCHYSHOCKING ANARCHY (Sister; Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt)  
>SCHARLACHROT WEISS (Friendly Rivals; Arcana Heart 3)  
>PAUL PHOENIXMARSHALL LAW (Friendly Rivals; Tekken)  
>TOKONE TENNOSUKEDON PATCHI (?; BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo)  
>SHINTARO KUNOCLARA HANAKOUJI (Dating; Power Instinct)  
>NAGISA MISUMIHONOKA YUKISHIRO (Best Friends; Pretty Cure)

HOST

KYOUSUKE KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KIRINO KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KOTETSU T. KABURAGI (Tiger & Bunny)

JANE KISARAGI (Sega Race TV)

ERI HASUMI (Vanguard Princess)

LOTS OF LEGS...

BUNCH OF PEOPLE...

BUNCH OF PLACES...

_**THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS**_

* * *

><p><strong>2ND STAGE – TOKYO == WISCONSIN<strong>

(We go to outside the National Diet Building as the hosts appear)

Kyousuke: This is the National Diet Building, a Building somewhere in Nagatacho, Chiyoda, Tokyo. This was the first Pit Stop in The Amazing Race. Before we continue, we should inform you folks that the security team are made up of past teams of The Amazing Race who didn't make it to Ultimate Crossover Fictions, extras and teams who were eliminated.

Kotetsu: Anyway, so far there are 20 teams left which means more challenges for them to await. A big alliance are formed between these people.

(We see various screenshots of Mai/Takumi, Ryo/Jo, Bao/Alice, Pao-ling/Ivan, Sherry/Koko, Edward/Alphonse, Sena/Mana, Leina/Dorothy, Momoka/Baio, Yun/Yang, Shoma/Momo, Takuto/Wako, Shocking and Don Patchi.)

Kirino: (V.O.) Will their alliance hold out and will any of them even make their ass to the next round?

(We see a shot of Paul/Law checking in)

Kotetsu: (V.O.) And with Paul and Law the America Guys in this game, how will they get past the pack?

(We see a shot of a shot of Iori/Yosuke checking in)

Kotetsu: (V.O.) And will fatass Iori and his dog even make it to the Pit Stop at all? Eh, figures.

(We see another shot of Leina/Dorothy, this time with them checking in)

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Leina and Dorothy has checked in at 2:03 PM and will depart at 2:03 AM.

(We see Leina and Dorothy getting their money and clue)

Dorothy: Sweeeet, give me all the hellva money I can dip my ass in!

Leina: Calm down, we need this for the tasks and whatnot ahead.

Dorothy: Oh right. What's the clue, Leina?

Leina: (reads clue) 'Take a airplane to Mikwaukee, Wisconsin via Detroit to prepare for a trip to GiZmonic Institute.' Huh. I knew that place would show up sooner or late.

Kirino: (V.O.) Teams must now head to the airport and take a trip to to Mikwaukee, Wisconsin via Detroit. Then they must walk a few minutes to the Gizmonic Institute. Upon arriving, they will find the next clue on the desk.

Leina: (reading) P.S. 'Warning: early elimination'. (shocked) What the hell?

Jane: (V.O.) You heard right, folks! There will be an early elimination before the two eliminations at the Pit Stop. There are 19 tickets available so only 19 teams will get to Mikwaukee, Wisconsin via Detroit. The last team who won't get a ticket will be eliminated earlier.

Dorothy: Hoo boy, an early elimination.

Leina: Come on! Onward to the Airport!

Leina: (C.S.) Dorothy and I got ourselves an early start, so we should get to the airport and get our ticket before the others do.

Dorothy: (C.S.) Hopefully the assholes who didn't get any tickets are people we don't need in this game.

(2nd team to depart: Bao/Alice)

(The team read their clue, looking very concern)

Alice: An early elimination. We got to get going.

Bao: Right, I hate to get eliminated this early in this game.

Alice: (C.S.) It appears out hosts are pulling a new one. An early elimination. Eri Hasumi predict we get an early boot but not all predictions are right, are they?

Bao: (C.S.) Nope! Just hopefully we can get our tickets quickly before they are all frigging gone!.

Mai: (C.S.) If we get eliminated early, Takumi would be as mad as Spax and his CNASN game review segments: "Games That Make You Want To Kill Yourself", and you won't like Takumi when he's THAT mad!

Takumi: (C.S.) Yeah, so be careful what you say around me. On the bright side, we are having a great time with our family in this race so far.

Mai: (C.S.) That's right! Why, Kotetsu best bud, HERO TV, is thinking of Ivan and Pao-Ling might good relatives to Edward, me and our family. That would mean I'd get Ivan as an uncle and Pao-Ling as an aunt!

Takumi: (C.S.) Who knows when that would happen in fan fiction?

Sherry: (C.S.) I'm so excited about this race. Though I hope we don't get eliminated too quickly, Because I and Koko are starter in last position.

Koko: (C.S.) It's typical that we have to try to actually make sure we don't get eliminated. I get the feeling Paul and Law won't in this stage anyway.

Paul: (C.S.) I can take that this is gonna be one of those races.

Law: (C.S.) Why do I get the feeling that Pearl's gonna be involved in this anyway?

(Panty and Shocking- next to leave)

Shocking: Early elimination. (pause, sarcasm) Oooh, I'm so scared.

Panty: If you think that's going to bug me, forget it.

Shocking: (raises eyebrow) She really is being wise.

(Meanwhile, Leina and Dorothy were at the airport first.)

Leina: This may take a few...

(Dorothy ordered the tickets)

Leina: ...minutes.

(To make a long story short, the following arrived and got their tickets...)

2nd: Bao and Alice  
>3rd: Panty and Shocking<br>4th: Nagisa and Honoka  
>5th: Iori and Yosuke<br>6th: Shintaro and Clara  
>7th: Edward and Alphonse<br>8th: Yun and Yang  
>9th: Shoma and Momo<br>10th: Momoka and Baio  
>11th: Paul and Law<br>12th: Len and Rin  
>13th: Scharlachrot and Weiss<br>14th: Sena and Mana  
>15th: Mai and Takumi<br>16th: Sherry and Koko  
>17th: Pao-Ling and Ivan<p>

Leina: I think that's everyone...

Shoma: Not quite. Where's Ryo and Jo, Tennosuke and Don Patchi and Takuto and Wako?

Mai: (Slaps her head on her hand) Please don't tell me Ryo and Jo are making out...

(All of a sudden, Ryo and Jo in the door.)

Ryo: Are we too late for tickets?

Shoma: Only two spots for two teams left.

Ryo: We'll take it!

(All of a sudden death, Takuto and Wako arrived.)

Takuto: Two tickets.

Counter: You're in luck, these are the last two tickets.

Wako: (sighs in relief) Thank you...

(Soon Tennosuke and Don Patchi arrives and got to the counter)

Counter: Sorry, we're all out.

Tennosuke: (shock) What the toot?

(Eri Hasumi appears)

Eri: Sorry, guys, all the others got their tickets first. So sadly, you are the third team to be eliminated from the game.

Don Patchi: (pause)We Are not late, fatass pig!

Tennosuke: Yeah me too !

Eri: Well...I didn't expect that.

Don Patchi: (C.S.) Don Patchi is sooooo glad he saw 'Drag Me To Hell'.

Eri: GYAAH! (OAO;)

Baio: Hey Eri Hasumi, since Tennosuke and Don Patch is in our alliance and even though he's eliminated...

Eri: Sure, go ahead. I'll pay for his ticket.

Tennosuke and Don Patch: Thank You Mr. Rich !

(Tennosuke and Don Patch grins as he joins the other teams who are cheering but in the 2nd plane)

Eri: A warning though and this is spoiling: there will still be a two teams elimination at the next Pit Stop. (pause) Well, I'll see you guys later.

(The teams, in concern, got on the airplane to Mikwaukee, Wisconsin via Detroit)

Shoma: (C.S.) Geez, three teams get eliminated in second stage? How daft can you get?

Momo: (C.S.) At this rate, we are still in trouble of being eliminated.

(The airplane pulls out as it heads on its way. We saw the teams sharing on compartment and part of the airplane, talking and hanging out)

Scharlachrot: Bye Bye Japan we are going to USA.

Bao: (nods) Yeah, that fatass was a big pain first time in TAR.

Takuto: (C.S.) Wako and I barely avoided being eliminated but if we want to stay in this thing, we gotta get faster and better in the next challenges in Mikwaukee, Wisconsin.

Wako: (C.S.) Right, we don't want to share the same fate as Sherry and Koko which almost eliminated the previous stage.

Paul: Looks like we're going back to Gizmonics, huh Law?

Law: Yeah, they removed the names right after me escaped during Tekken 5, Paul.

Paul: The creator, which is me in reality, owns the name...but we can keep it in this series though.

Paul: (C.S.) I have a feeling me and Law would get plenty of experience in this stage since we're experienced in Dr. Forrester and the Satellite of Love.

Iori: (notice) Hey Yun, all right if I see that?

(Yun, who is holding a newspaper, nods as he gave it to Iori who looks through the thing)

Iori: Huh...that's odd. I thought that would be big news.

Yun: (confused) Huh?

Yang: You thought what would be big news?

Iori: Well, there seems to be an absance of a certain ornothological piece. A headline regarding massive awareness of a certain avian variety.

Ryo: What are you talking about?

Iori: Oh, have you not heard? It was my understanding that everyone had heard.

Jo: Heard what?

(Yosuke, overhearing, gasped in realization and horror.)

Yosuke: Guys, don't!

(At that moment, Peter suddenly begin dancing.)

Peter: (singing) Who's-the-man, man, man, I'm da man!  
>Who's-the-man, man, man, I'm da man!<br>Who's-the-man, man, I'm da man!  
>Who's-the-man, man, man, I'm da man!<br>Dude, let's dance together!  
>Mano a Mano! Let's do this!<br>Who's-the-man, man, I'm da man!  
>Who's-the-man...<p>

Who's-the-man  
>Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan...<p>

(He then started twitching and seemed like he was having a seizure before landing on the ground.)

Ryo: Oh crud! Iori, you okay?

(Iori, however, opened his eyes before he stood up, singing and dancing again.)

Iori: (singing) Tata-ooda-dow-dow, tata-ooda-dow-dow  
>Tata-ooda-dow-dow, tata-ooda-dow-dow<br>Tata-ooda-dow-dow, tata-ooda-dow-dow  
>Tata-ooda-dow-dow, tata-ooda-dow-dow<br>Tata-ooda-dow-dow, tata-ooda-dow-dow

(Most of the group in annoyance left the room while Yosuke, looking unfazed, prepared to shoot a gun to his mouth.)

Len: (C.S.) Oooh, no wonder that song was a big annoyance in the Kouja no Senshi series.

Koko: (C.S.) If this keeps up, Iori and Yosuke will be the next to go.

Sherry: (C.S.) Now you know why I was so desperate to get away from him.

Panty: (C.S.) Yeah.

(A while later, the airplane arrives at a airport in Wisconsin. Once it stops, most of the teams got off quickly)

Sena: Ugh, finally! I thought I would go mad hearing Iori sang that damn song!

Mana: Hai! Who's dumbass idea was it to allow him near a record?

Sherry: Don't look at me!

Wako: We aren't.

Takuto: Come on, guys, there's a bus heading to Gizmonics Institute.

(Quickly Mai/Takumi, Ryo/Jo, Bao/Alice, Pao-Ling/Ivan, Sherry/Koko, Edward/Alphonse, Sena/Mana, Leina/Dorothy, Momka/Baio, Yun/Yang, Shoma/Momo, Takuto/Wako, and Panty/Shocking got on the bus. Scharlachrot/Weiss and Paul/Law got on the vehiclee just as the doors close and the vehicle drove off)

Yosuke: (notice) Awww, damn!

Nagisa: Great. We got to get on the next one then.

Yosuke: (frowns) I told you Iori not to sing the song to everyone else.

Iori: What? I thought that...

Rin: (frowns) Don't you even dare!

(On the bus, Paul/Law and Scharlachrot/Weiss sat near Bao/Alice.)

Law: Hey guys, listen, I heard about this alliance you guys are in.

Alice: And?

Law: We want in.

Scharlachrot: Right. We want a chance to hang with you guys even after elimination.

Paul: That and the bots want to party later.

Bao: (pause) Maybe we could squeeze you guys in.

Alice: (C.S.) Paul/Law are experienced at Gizmonics since the MST3k era so I have a feeling having them in our group would work.

Bao: (C.S.) Plus it would be so cool to have Scharlachrot/Weiss from Arcana Heart 3 hang with us.

(Meanwhile, over at the race, the big alliance bus was off first as the alliance ran off. It was close, but soon, Scharachrot and Weiss got to the clue box first in Gizmonics Institute.)

Weiss: Well, here we are.

Scharlachrot: (opens clue) Ooh, look. Fast Forward!

Kyousuke: (V.O.) For this Fast Forward, one team must bicycle down to Castle Forrester, and take her floating car into Roman Times. Once in Roman Times, they must participate in a pants party hosted by one of the MST3k movie people, Krankor. Once they spend at least an hour and a half in there, Krankor will give them directions to the Pit Stop.

Scharlachrot: Hmmm... you think we should?

Weiss: Wouldn't hurt.

(Scharlachrot and Weiss then put on their helmets and rode on the bicycles down to Castle Forrester. Meanwhile, Paul and Law and Panty and Shocking went to the clue box, and grabbed it.)

Paul: (opens clue) Detour. 'Invent or Sing'?

Kyousuke: (V.O.) This Detour involves the MST3k show in a lot of ways The choices? Invent or Sing.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) In Invent, teams must go down to Deep 13, and invent a cool invention, like those shown in Invention Exchanges. Once they come up with a cool item, they must show this item to TV's Frank, and he will give you the next clue.

Jane: (V.O.) In Sing, teams must sing along with Tom and Crow to one of the MST3k songs provided, and we mean songs ONLY limited to MST3k, not from any other show. Once they have a perfect score, teams will get their next clue.

Law: Let's Sing our hearts out. We haven't seen Tom or Crow in a while.

Paul: All right, Paul, lead the way!

Panty: Okay, Invent, Sing?

Shocking: (pause) Sing.

Panty: Fine.

Shocking: Fine.

Shocking: (C.S.) As you can tell, Panty and I aren't quite on speaking terms, but we're close.

(Long story short...

4th: Ryo/Jo (Sing)

Jo: (C.S.) We're not good inventors anyway.

5th: Mai/Takumi (Invent)  
>6th: EdwardAlphonse (Invent)  
>7th: SherryKoko (Sing)  
>8th: TakutoWako (Invent)  
>9th: YunYang (Sing)  
>10th: ShomaMomo (Sing)  
>11th: SenaMana (Sing)  
>12th: Pao-LingIvan (Invent)  
>13th: MomokaBaio (Invent)  
>14th: LeinaDorothy (Invent)  
>15th: BaoAlice (Sing)

Alice: Not what we had in mind, but we can catch up, right?

Bao: Let's Sing.

(A little later, the others caught up, with the following)

16th: Nagisa/Honoka (Invent)  
>17th: IoriYosuke (Sing)  
>18th: ShinatroClara (Sing)

Clara: Want to sing, Shintaro-kun?

Shintaro: Yeah, that would be fine.

(A little later, Courage and Shirley showed up.)

Rin: Curses. Last clue. (opens clue) Too risky to do America Sing now. Let's do Invent.

Len: (nods)

(On the Invent side, Mai/Takumi, Edward/Alphonse, Takuto/Wako, Pao-Ling/Ivan, Momoka/Baio, Leina/Dorothy, Nagisa/Honoka and Len and Rin were putting together some inventions. And at the singing part, Tom and Crow were giving instructions.)

Tom: Okay, listen up you ninnies. We're going to take you all one at a time, so don't rush us. If you don't get a perfect score, you have to wait ten minutes until we think you can sing again. Until then, be patient. Now then, Paul, Law, you first.

(Paul and Law nodded as Law started to sing along with Crow.)

Crow and Law: (singing) 'Cause it's really so fun,

'Cause it's really so fun

When you have super fun

Eating tasty mints

You can challenge mores

(Paul then ate some Mystos as he went up with a gun and aimed it at Servo.)

Crow and Paul: (singing) You can bend silly rules,

You're rebelling in an unthreatening waaaaaay...

Paul, Law and Crow: (Singing) You're really blond and it's true,

People look up to you,

When you eat mints whenever the hell you want to,

Youth is better in every situation,

Youth is better, old is stupid,

Youth is better so (speeding up to fit the entire line in) eat-Mystos-and-live-a-super-long-fun-liiiiiffffeee!

(Paul and Law smiled as they dealt a thumbs up as Joel did the 'bang' flag in the gun on Servo. Paul then held up the Mystos as Law said...)

Law: MYSTOS!

(All the other teams felt uncomfortable)

Shocking: That was weird.

Clara: Most certainly doesn't make me want to buy a Mysto.

Shoma: Aye. What idiot would like that?

Iori: (in trance) Must... kill... red robot...

(Iori then got up and walked off. Yosuke sighed as he ran off.)

Crow: Okay, perfect score. You're good to go.

Paul: (gets clue from Crow) Thanks. (Opens clue) Beam up the Umbillicus to the Satellite of Love? (pause) Umbillicus?

Law: Long story.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Teams must now travel to the Satellite of Love via the Umbillicus in Deep Thirteen. Once they get out of Gypsy's mouth, teams will get the next clue.

(Paul and Law just blinked at the clue)

Law: Well, if Crow could do it... why not?

(Meanwhile, Scharlachrot and Weiss reached the floating car of Pearl's.)

Weiss: Can you drive?

Scharlachrot: No, sorry.

Ariel: I was afraid of this. (opens car door and Scharlachrot took the front seat. Weiss then started the car, and floated up out of Earth. Though, it wasn't easy.)

Scharlachrot: (V.O.) Careful, you're going to crash into something.

Weiss: (V.O.) I'm trying!

(At Deep 13, teams are down there inventing like mad. Soon...)

Takuto: Done!

(Takuto and Wako show the inventions, a ghost catching equipment, to TV's Frank)

TV's Frank: Well, I'm impressed! What is it?

Wako: Ghost zapper, it zaps ghosts and send them to the Ghost Zone without use of a thermos.

Takuto: Yeah. Do we need to test it?

TV's Frank: (shrugs) Not without Paul, Law and/or Steve present. Here you two go!

(TV's Frank gave the next clue to Takuto/Wako who takes it and read it)

Takuto: Come on, Wako.

Takuto: (C.S.) My dad may be a goof ball but at least he does his best when it comes to chasing ghosts. I learn a bit from him and a lot from mom.

Wako: (C.S.) Kids, parents know best so learn the best from them as you can.

(We now see Paul/Law arriving at one end of the Umbillicus)

Paul: Boy, this is going to sound weird coming out of Gypsy's mouth.

Law: You thought that was weird? The robots got into her right after the Creeping Terror movie!

Paul: (shudder) I'll take your word for it.

(Just then Takuto/Wako arrive)

Law: Got your Invention Exchange done?

Wako: Yep. (notice) So how do we get into that thing.

Paul: Here's a button.

(Paul press a button and suddenly the two teams find themselves beam right through the Umbillicus. A while later, on the Satellite of Love, Gypsy yelps as she spits two teams right out)

Takuto: Eeew.

Gyspy: (embarrassed) Tell me about it. I gotta do that many more times before this damn leg is over.

Law: (notice) Looks like the Satellite of Love is still in tact. I thought it got destroyed.

Gypsy: Nah, that new guy and I got it rebuild.

Wako: I wonder how the other teams are doing.

Law: (frowning) Knowing Iori, I betcha there's one song he is using right now...

Paul: Providing he recovers from the hypnotism.

Gypsy: (motions) Your next clue are over there.

(The teams get their next clues)

Wako: (reads clue) Roadblock 'Can you survive the abridged version of 'Manos: The Hands of Fate?'

Paul: (frowns) Oh God.

Jane: (V.O.) In this next Roadblock, a team player gotta go into the theater and watch the abridged version of 'Manos: The Hands of Fate' that will be playing 24 hours a day. They gotta see it for about 20 minutes or so. When they are done, the team's next clue will appear.

Law: Paul, you suffered throughout that s***t movie the last time. Allow me to take my lumps.

Paul: Yeah, good idea.

Wako: My turn to watch this movie.

Takuto: You sure, Wako-chan?

Wako: Hey, I have seen some bad movies in my time. I can lived through this.

Takuto: (to himself) One can only hope.

(Back in the inventing room)

Mai: Okay, done!

Takumi: Next invention: experiment back scratcher, for hard to reach places.

(Takumi demonstrate as he turns machine on and have it scratch a hard to reach place)

TV's Frank: No need to demonstrate to me, kiddies.

Mai: Nah, we want to.

TV's Frank: Oh, well, here is the next clue.

(TV's Frank gave the next clue to Mai and Takumi who read it as they go)

Mai: Come on, Brother.

Mai: (C.S.) I sure hope Takuto/Wako are up ahead. We need all the alliance members we can get to the end.

Takumi: (C.S.) Ih, as well as newbies.

(Over at Sing, Panty and Shocking just finished their sing along.)

Crow: Hmmm... perfect. Not good, but good enough. You're free to go.

Shocking: (opens clue) Go up the... (reads clue) Umbillicus?

Panty: Ew...

Tom: All right, who's next?

(Meanwhile, over at Invent, Nagisa and Honoka put their invention on the table.)

Nagisa: This is what we call... the Dyno-matic Gun. This thing shoots dynamite and blows up any building.

Frank: Interesting... okay, your clue.

Nagisa: (reads clue) Okay, let's go.

(Let's keep this short... all 18 teams arrived and got their Roadblock... the following...)

4th: Mai and Takumi (Takumi)

Takumi: Niichan, I better do this. It's better this way.

Mai: (nods) All right.

5th: Panty/Shocking (Panty)

Panty: (C.S.) I'm only taking this Roadblock to be even. I mean, it's a movie. How bad could it be?

6th: Nagisa/Honoka (Nagisa)  
>7th: RyoJo (Ryo)  
>8th: MomokaBaio (Baio)

Baio: (C.S.) Something that doesn't involve my foot being stepped on is a good challenge.

9th: Yun/Yang (Yun)  
>10th: ShomaMomo (Momo)  
>11th: SenaMana (Senai)  
>12th: LeinaDorothy (Dorothy)  
>13th: LenRin (Rin)  
>14th: SherryKoko (Koko)  
>15th: BaoAlice (Alice)  
>16th: IoriYosuke (Iori)  
>17th: ShintaroClara (Shintaro)

Clara: Well, Shintaro, you ready to do this?

Shintaro: You bet! This will be easy!

(Edward and Alphonse and Pao-Ling and Ivan were spat out last.)

Edward: What the... that's not the only clues in the box.

Ivan: Scharlachrot and Weiss must have went for the Fast Forward... I'll do this Roadblock.

Edward: Me too, Brother.

Alphonse: Good luck.

(Meanwhile, Scharlachrot and Weiss made it to the party, and we're having a good time, until...)

Krankor: Time's up, you're free to go.

Weiss: Thank you.

Scharlachrot: (opens clue) Congratulations on completing the Fast Forward, you may now head directly to the next Pitstop.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Teams must now head to Castle Forrester, the place where Pearl lives. This will also be the next Pit Stop for this leg of the race. Last two teams to check in will be eliminated.

Scharlachrot: Let's get back!

(Scharlachrot and Weiss then took a portal to Castle Forrester, where the hosts along with Torgo were waiting.)

Torgo: WeLcOmE tO CaStLe FoRrEsTeR!

Weiss: Thank you.

Kotetsu: Scharlachrot and Weiss... you are Team Number 1!

Scharlachrot: Whoo-hoo!

Kotetsu: And as the winners of this second stage of the race, you recieved a trip to France Tour 8D 7N plus two tickets VVIP for watching Super Endurance Race Le Mans 24 !

Weiss: (sweatdrops) You seriously ran out of ideas for prizes, didn't you.

Kotetsu: Yeah. Sorry.

(It was nearly 20 minutes for the teams. Law, Shintaro, Iori, Nagisa and Takumi were riffing greatly, but the others... well, let's just say there's some eye twitching and banging on the seats involved. It wasn't until Gypsy made the announcement...)

Gypsy: All righty, Law, you're good to go! You too, Wako.

(Law then got up and went out of the theater.)

Wako: (getting up and running out of the theater) Thank God.

(Law and Wako got reunited with their partners, and got their clues)

Paul: (reads clue) This is NOT the clue to the next Pit Stop. First, you must stay in the Satellite of Love for this challenge.

Eri: (V.O.) Teams must now walk the corridors of the Satellite of Love, trying to find letters along the way. There are five letters to find, and only one letter is the same. Once teams have gotten a walk around the corridor, they must solve the puzzle using the five letters to spell a name of one of the movie characters from Manos. Once teams have figured out the puzzle, they will get the next clue from the screen provided.

Takuto: Just one more challenge? Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt.

(Paul and Law and Takuto and wako started walking down the corridors in search of letters. A little later, Takumi, Panty and Nagisa came out, got reunited with their partners and got their clue. Once reading, Nagisa and Honoka already started to belly slide into the corridors. Mai and Takumi and Panty and Shocking just ran in. A bit later, Paul and Law came back out, and looked at the letters.)

Law: Let's see, we found two O's, a T, a G, and an R. What do you suppose they spell.

Paul: Something silly, I bet, like Torgo... Oh, duh!

(Paul and Law quickly gathered the pieces and put them on the board, spelling the name. Gypsy looked at it.)

Gypsy: Right again, Paul. Here you are.

Paul: (Reads clue) Travel by escape pod to the next Pit Stop, located in Castle Forrester.

Law: I think I know where that is, come on!

(Joel and Mike then ran out to find the escape pods. Back out, Danny and June came out.)

Takuto: I got a T and an R. What about you?

Wako: All I got was an O... something's not right. I think we were supposed to find five letters. We're missing two.

Takuto: Let's walk the corridors again.

(Takuto and Wako instantly ran back in. Meanwhile, at the Pitstop, Paul and Law checked in.)

Kyousuke: Paul and Law, you are team Number 2.

Paul: That wasn't a bad thing. Rather good, I think.

(Let's skip ahead, shall we? All teams got their clues, figured out the puzzles, and went to the escape pods. The problem with the escape pods is that they land in different places, so if Castle Forrester was far from a team's escape pod, they were out of luck. Let's do as follows...)

Jane: Panty and Shocking, team Number 3.

Shocking: Landed in the same place again, huh?

Panty: I guess we did.

(Later...)

Kotetsu: Mai and Takumi, team Number 4.

Kirino: Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo, teams number 5 and 6.

Eri: Bao and Alice, team number 7.

Kyousuke: Shintaro and Clara, team number 8.

Jane: Iori and Yosuke, team number 9.

Kotetsu: Leina and Dorothy, team number 10.

Dorothy: Awww, slipped by a lot!

Leina: We can catch up, Dorothy. Don't worry.

Kirino: Takuto and Wako, team number 11.

Takuto: It wasn't our fault. It was the letters. We couldn't find that second O. I saw it three times, but I left it alone!

Kyousuke: It's all right. You made it, and that's what counts.

Eri: Momoka and Baio, team number 12.

Kyousuke: Sherry and Koko, team number 13.

Jane: Edward and Alphonse, team number 14.

Kotetsu: Ryo and Jo, team number 15.

(Then, Len and Rin, walked in.)

Kirino: Hey, Len, Rin... you are team number 16.

Rin: Hmmm... looks like we surprised ourselves again.

Kinino: Well, you were the surprise TAR first time... will you be the surprise team in this race?

Mai: Oh no...

Takumi: What's wrong Niichan?

Mai: I just realized that there are only three teams left. And two of those teams are from our alliance!

Takumi: Don't fret about it, Niichan. It'll be fine. Besides, two or less teams in our alliance won't harm anything.

Mai: (sighs) I suppose you're right... but still...

Edward: Don't panic... even if two of our friends are eliminated, they can still be with us... they just won't be racing for the prize anymore.

Mai: (looks up) Well... (nods) All right. I guess two or less teams eliminated from our alliance won't harm anything.

(With that, all the teams looked to the door and wondered which of the three teams will check in to the Pit Stop next... down to Sena/Mana from AKIBA'S TRIP, Pao-Ling/Ivan of the HERO TV and Tiger & Bunny and Nagisa and Honoka from Original Pretty Cure. Someone knocked the doors down and ran in. The teams turned to see...

Sena and Mana. Most of the people cheered as Sena and Mana checked in.)

Eri: Sena and Mana… you are Team Number 17, and you are still racing!

Sena: Whoo-hoo! We got it!

Mana: This is such a relief!

(Nagisa and Honoka then checked in the Pit Stop, and looked up.)

Torgo: WeLcOmE tO CaStLe FoRrEsTeR!

Nagisa: Thanks…

Kyousuke: Nagisa and Honoka... you are one of the last two teams to arrive... and I'm sorry to say you've been eliminated from the race.

Nagisa: Nothing to fret about. We made it in TAR first time, and that's good for us.

Honoka: (C.S.) I honestly didn't think we'd be eliminated this early. But I guess it's for the better. We got into TAR, and that's what counts!

Nagisa: (C.S.) Well, we all tried our best, and we may not have gotten the prize, but we managed to win everyone's heats.

(Nagisa and Honoka then slid outside as everyone waved. A little bit later, Pao-Ling and Ivan checked in.)

Torge: WeLcOmE tO CAsTlE FOrReStEr.

(Pao-Ling and Ivan looked at the sad faces of all the teams.)

Ivan: Oh, crud! Please don't tell me!

Kotetsu: Pao-Ling and Ivan... you are the last team to arrive.

Pao-Ling: Awww...

Kotetsu: We're sorry to tell you you've been eliminated from the race.

Ivan: Well, we tried our best, and we hope we left an impact.

Kyosuke: Now, Pao-Ling, Ivan, you may still race with your alliance, but understand. You're not going to be part of the race anymore. You won't get any challenges or anything, so you're going to have to watch with Tennosuke and Don Patchi.

Ivan: (shrugs) Oh well, I suppose some good came out of this.

Pao-Ling: Yeah!

Ivan: (C.S.) I wasn't expecting to be eliminated this early, but oh well. We tried our best, and that's all that matters.

Pao-Ling: (C.S.) Ivan is so cute when he's competant. Of course, now that we're not racing anymore, we can root for people now. I'd root for all the teams, but in the end, I'm rooting for Sena and Mana. I hope they go really far!

(Pao-Ling and Ivan hugged as the camera faded to black. Meanwhile, at Mikwaukee, Wisconsin...)

Don Patchi: Wow! Nice Slam Dunk!

Tennosuke: Hey ! Where my friends ?

Don Patchi: I not how !

**END OF 2ND STAGE**

* * *

><p>Next time on TheAmazing Race<p>

*The next stage is Drawn Together House for a Detour, not for the faint of heart.

*Takuto/Wako decides on do a first U-Turn on a team outside their alliance.

*Find out Next Episode of The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions!


	3. 3rd Stage:Wisconsin Ontario Califonia

_Recap_

Last time on The Amazing Race

*The teams must get to the Airplane and get their tickets first or be eliminated earlier.

*You don't want to get Takumi pissed off.

*Tennosuke and Don Pachti became the next team to get early eliminated.

*Gizmonics is the next destination.

*Iori kept seeing that Who's-the-man song non-stop.

*In the Fast Forward, the teams must go to Castle Forrester and get a floating car to Roman Times and have fun thanks to Krankor. Scharlachrot and Weiss took the second stage.

*In the Detour, a team got to invent something or sing.

*The damn Mysto song has hypnotized Iori.

*Takuto learn stuff from his mom.

*Now the teams go to the Satellite of Love via the Umbillicus.

*In the Roadblock, a player got to survive the abridged version of 'Manos: The Hands of Fate'.

*After the Roadblock, a team got to find letters and solve a puzzle to spell a name of one of the movie characters from Manos.

*Nagisa/Honoka and Pao-Ling/Ivan were the last teams to arrive, being eliminated from the second stage.

17 teams are left in this stage. Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS<strong>_

22 TEAMS OF 2

MAI TOKIHA/TAKUMI TOKIHA (Sister and Brother; Mai-HiME)  
>BAOALICE CARROLL(Don't ask; KOF99/Rage of the Dragon)  
>NATSUMI HINATAMUTSUMI SABURO (Dating; Sgt. Frog) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>MORIKATA MASHIROAKHO TAKAGA (Best Friends; Bakuman) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SHERRYKOKO (Adopted Sisters; Zatch Bell)  
>RYO TAKABAJOSEPHINA "JO" GOODWIN (Dating; Let's & Go)  
>LEINA CAGEDOROTHY ALBRIGHT (New and Former Thief of Oz; Arcana Heart 2)  
>MOMOKA NISHIGAWABAIO NISHIGAWA (Sister and Father; Sgt. Fog)  
>EDWARD ELRICALPHONE ELRIC (Brothers; Fullmetal Alchemist)  
>TAKUTO TSUNASHIWAKO AGEMAKI (Dating; Star Driver)  
>YUNYANG (Brothers; Street Fighter III)  
>SHOMA SAWAMURAMOMO KARUIZAWA (Dating; Project Justice)  
>LEN KAGAMINERIN KAGAMINE (Twin Sister and Brother; Vocaloid)  
>IORI JUNPEIYOSUKE HANAMURA (Student; Persona 3/4)  
>PAO-LING HUANGIVAN KARELIN (Hero TV; Tiger & Bunny) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SENA KITADAMANA KITADA (Band Members; AKIBA'S TRIP)  
>PANTY ANARCHYSHOCKING ANARCHY (Sister; Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt)  
>SCHARLACHROT WEISS (Friendly Rivals; Arcana Heart 3)  
>PAUL PHOENIXMARSHALL LAW (Friendly Rivals; Tekken)  
>TOKONE TENNOSUKEDON PATCHI (?; BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SHINTARO KUNOCLARA HANAKOUJI (Dating; Power Instinct)  
>NAGISA MISUMIHONOKA YUKISHIRO (Best Friends; Pretty Cure) _*ELIMINATED*_

HOST

KYOUSUKE KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KIRINO KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KOTETSU T. KABURAGI (Tiger & Bunny)

JANE KISARAGI (Sega Race TV)

ERI HASUMI (Vanguard Princess)

LOTS OF LEGS...

BUNCH OF PEOPLE...

BUNCH OF PLACES...

**_THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS_**

* * *

><p><strong>3RD STAGE – WISCONSIN - ONTARIO - CALIFORNIA<strong>

(We now go to Castle Forrester in all its evil and 'glory'. The hosts walk outside the place as they speak)

Kyousuke: Welcome to Castle Forrester, the place where Pearl lives. This was the second Pit Stop in The Amazing Race.

Jane: Spooky, but it ain't that spooky.

Kirino: We are now down to 17 teams and things are going to get hellva interesting. Some teams have form alliances, some didn't. And even though Pao-Ling/Ivan got eliminated, they are hanging with their race but not be part of the race, no challenges or nothing.

Kotetsu: Anywho, when you get right on it, you either got to be with an alliance or you're screwed.

(We see a shot of Iori/Yosuke checking in)

Kotetsu: (V.O.) And since Iori/Yosuke are cannon fodder for elimination, can they avoid the wrath of the newly alliance?

(We now see a shot of Takuto/Wako checking in)

Jane: (V.O.) Plus, will Takuto/Wako stay in this race?

(We now see a shot of Scharlachrot/Weiss checking in)

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Scharlachrot and Weiss has checked in at 10:32 AM and will depart at 10:32 PM.

(We see the team at the Pit Stop at 10:32 PM as they get their next clue)

Scharlachrot: Hmm, how much money do we got there, sweetie?

Weiss: (giggles) Enough, honey.

(The two kiss as Scharlachrot reads the next clue)

Scharlachrot: (reads clue) Take a screen trip to California and head for...the Drawn Together House? What the hell?

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Teams must take a screen trip to California. It's easy, they got to step off the film and into the California one. Next, they got to find the parking lot and rent a car and head towards the Drawn Together House. There, they will find the route marker with their next clue.

(The girls pause, then shrug as they step off the film, going right into a one for the California rental place)

Scharlachrot: Well...that was weird.

Weiss: Yet fun!

Scharlachrot: (C.S.) Honestly, I don't know why the hell we didn't thought of that before. Well, we can always try something new, I guess.

Weiss: (C.S.) We are heading to the Drawn Together house, a place Toot and Ling-Ling are familiar with...if they are still in this frigging game. Hoo boy, I got a damn feeling about this especially that ripoff of me Princess Clara.

(Paul/Law)

(The two began to look at their clue.)

Law: What the? Step off the film into the California one? Isn't that a bit cliche?

Paul: It may be cliche, but it works, doesn't it?

(They stepped off the film, going into the the one with California.)

Paul: (singing) California, here we are  
>Right where it all started from<p>

(Panty and Shocking-next to leave)

Panty: How, exactly, ARE we going to step off of film into the California one?

Shocking: Like this. (She jumps offscreen. Panty just shrugs as she followed.)

(Over at the Drawn Together House, Scharlachrot and Weiss made it first.)

Scharlachrot: Here we are.

Weiss: Hang on, there's a sign. (starts reading) 'Sorry, Bi-zatches and Basta-rodeos, closed until we get the house fixed up.'

Scharlachrot: How long will that be !

(Princess Clara then came out, and wrote times. Scharlachrot looked at the sign again.)

Scharlachrot: Until... 9 AM !

Weiss: Looks like it's time to wait, then.

Scharlachrot: Shit !

(So, to fast forward this, all the teams caught up, but we can wait a little later.)

(…, a few hours later, Princess Clara opened the doors.)

Princess Clara: Go in as you please.

(Everyone then ran in the door and got all the clues, and started ripping it open.)

Mai: Another Fast Forward!

Kyousuke: (V.O.) In this Fast Forward, teams must leave the Drawn Together House and go to Graumen's Chinese Theater to do handprints. Once they do that, they will get the next clue.

Takumi: Oooh!

Mai: Tempting... but let's have someone else do it.

Takumi: (reads other clue) Detour.

Eri: (V.O.) In this Detour, teams have to choose both sickening tasks. The choices? Cookout or Fashion.

Kirino: (V.O.) In Cookout, teams have to go to Spanky Hamm, where he will offer you to cook a deer... while it's still alive! Once they done that, teams will get the next clue.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) In Fashion, teams must go to Princess Clara, where she will give you a style of clothes. Once she's dressed you up, she will take a picture of the team, and will give the picture, along with the next clue.

Takumi: Do Cookout, Niichan!

Mai: Disgusting... but worth it.

Panty: (opens clue) Handprints in the Chinese Theater?

Shocking (frowns) You're not saying you want to go for the Fast Forward, do you?

Panty: As a matter of fact...

Shocking: I don't think we should use these early on...

Panty: Come on, Goth Girl, you know you wanna.

Shocking: (looks at Mai and Takumi for help. They then look at Sherry and Koko for help Sherry looks over at her Iori and Yosuke, not too far from here.)

Iori: Freaking sweet! Chinese theater? COOL!

(Sherry quickly turns to Mai and Takumi, mouthing 'We don't have a choice.' Mai and Takumi turns to Shocking and quickly nods.)

Shocking: (Sighs) If you want... all right.

Panty: Cool! Let's go!

(Panty and Shocking then ran off, Iori and Yosuke following not too far behind. Now for the Detour choices of the day...)

2nd: Sherry/Koko (Fashion)  
>3rd: ShintaroClara (Fashion)  
>4th: LenRin (Cookout)  
>5th: TakutoWako (Cookout)  
>6th: SenaMana (Fashion)  
>7th: MomokaBaio (Cookout)  
>8th: YunYang (Cookout)  
>9th: ShomaMomo (Cookout)

Alice: (noticing Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo talking.) Have you noticed these guys are always sticking together?

Bao: They are the CAPCOM alliance, what did you think?

10th: Bao/Alice (Fashion)  
>11th: LeinaDorothy (Cookout)  
>12th: PaulLaw (Cookout)  
>13th: EdwardAlphonse (Cookout)  
>14th: ScharlachrotWeiss (Fashion)

(Ryo and Jo were looking with goo-goo eyes when Baio snapped his fingers again.)

Baio: Again... SNAP OUT OF IT! I know you two like each other, but can you wait to make out after the leg is over?

Ryo: Sorry. (opens clue) Let's do Fashion.

Jo: All right.

(Back in the Cookout part, the teams arrive as a pile of deer are nearby as well as a damn ass of a pig)

Spanky: About time, you asses, got here! Anyway, grab a tree and start killing!

Shoma: (C.S.) We have arrived at the cookout where this piggy wants us to kill a deer while it's still alive.

Momo: (notice) Wait, I thought the deer are alive.

Spanky: They are just unconscious.

Yang: (arches an eyebrow) And...why is that?

Spanky: You don't wanna know.

Yun: (C.S.) I'm a good cook though cooking deer while they're alive is kinda something low for me.

Yang: (C.S.) Tell me about it.

(In another room, Princess Clara is waiting as the teams arrives)

Weiss: There you are, miss ripoff.

Princess Clara: (frowns) Don't start. Anyway, let us begin the fashion. Okay, you will have to take a number over there.

(Teams look puzzled, then they each take a number. Here's the following...)

Sherry/Koko: 24  
>ShintaroClara: 55  
>SenaMana: 34  
>BaoAlice: 1002  
>ScharlachrotWeiss: 42

Alice: (frowns) What's with the out of number heres?

Bao: I guess it's an inside joke.

(A panel nearby changes from 4 to 5.)

Princess Clara: Now serving number 5!

Sherry: This could take a while.

Sena: (C.S.) Damn it, at this rate, two of us would get eliminated before we even get our clothes!

Mana: (C.S.) Hai, either Princess Clara is playing the b**** part or this is a dumb joke.

(At the Graumen's Chinese Theater, Panty/Shocking arrive first)

Panty: Finally. We gotta put handprints in the clay or fatass and the b**** would beat us to it.

Shocking: (frowns) Hey!

Panty: I mean the dog!

Shocking: Oh. (looks) So where...

(They see a cement and some guys waiting nearby)

Guy: Are you two here for Fast Forward?

Shocking: (C.S.) Honestly, I don't know how we can be this more ironic.

(At the Cookout thing, the teams participating work their asses off)

Baio: Geez, this is going to be difficult.

Momoka: Yeah, how are we going to do this?

(Takuto pauses a bit, then he realize something)

Takuto: Hey Spanky! Is there something in the rules saying we can't use our powers?

(Spanky pause then looks through the book)

Spanky: Nope! No rules about using your powers in this challenge. You can even blast the frigging deer. Why?

Wako: Oh, I get it!

(Wako grabs her deer and kicks it into the air. Takuto, in his halfa form, then blasts the deer with some ecto-blasts. When it lands, it's now a dead roasted deer on a plate)

Len: Oooooh!

Wako: (smirks) Roast deer anyone?

Spanky: (smirks) Sweeeeeet! Now that's service! Okay, here's your next clue!

(Takuto and Wako got their next clue)

Takuto: (reads it) 'Leave the Drawn Together house and take a cab to the abandoned studio lot in Toronto, Ontario'.

Wako: Must be time for Total Drama Action.

Jane: (V.O.) Teams must now take a camp all the way to Toronto, Ontario. Don't worry, it isn't that frigging long to get to! There, they will arrive at the abandoned studio lot as seen in 'Total Drama Island'.

Wako: (notice) Warning: blind U-Turn ahead.

Kirino: (V.O.) This is the first of only two U-Turns in the race. Unlike the Yield, though, if a team wants to use a U-Turn, they must paste the picture of another team on the big board, and their sticker on the 'Courtesey of' box. However, a team can only use a U-Turn once, and will lose the chance to Yield or U-Turn again in the future. When a team is U-Turn, they must go to the other Detour task they didn't do. Warning, this will be the only U-Turn in which it is a Blind U-Turn.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) A blind U-Turn means that anyone can U-Turn anybody without using their sticker, so anybody can still keep their sticker AND save it for future reference.

Takuto: Well, if we gotta U-Turn someone, it's best it to be someone outside our alliance.

Wako: Let's go.

(The team quickly left)

Yang: Well, if they can use their powers or attacks...

Law: (frowns) No fair! Not all of us have powers!

Edward: Stinks to be you, huh?

Takumi: Dad!

(Over at the Graumen's Theater, Panty and Shocking put their hands in.)

Shocking: Well, that was simple.

Guy: All right, here's your clue. (hands Heather and Gwen the clue)

Panty: Congratulations on completing the Fast Forward, you may now head to the next Pit Stop...

Eri: (V.O.) Teams must now take a walk along the Hollywood Walk of Fame, where their next Pitstop will be. Last two teams to check in, may be eliminated.

Shocking: Well, let's go!

Panty: (C.S.) This is great! This is the first stage we're winning since... well, ever. But this is still cool.

(At the Pitstop, Panty and Shocking arrived to see the hosts and Steven Spielburg there.)

Steven: Welcome to California!

Shocking: Thanks.

Kotetsu: (whispers to Eri) You're the one who likes Panty, you give the results!

Eri: Panty and Shocking... you are team number 1!

Panty: Cool!

Shocking: Wow!

Eri: As the winners of this third stage of the race, you've received... a home gym pack for each of you guys.

Shocking: Thanks.

Panty: (C.S.) Just in case I don't win this race, at least I won't leave empty-handed.

Shocking: (C.S.) I have to admit, it was very exciting.

(Over at the Fast Forward, Iori and Yosuke arrived to see a sign that said, 'Fast Forward taken. Sorry'.)

Iori: Aw, crap, this is bad.

Yosuke: Maybe we can still catch up. (reads Detour) We better do Cookout, that seems faster.

(Over at the U-Turn, Takuto and Wako arrived.)

Takuto: Who's not in our alliance?

Wako: We can't risk U-turning Panty and Shocking or Iori and Yosuke, we don't know which one got the Fast Forward. It's down to either Len and Rin or Shintaro and Clara.

Takuto: Okay, let's give this a shot.

Wako: Okay, Takuto and I decided to U-Turn... (pastes picture) The Vocaloids.

(Len and Rin's picture was shown while Takuto put the sticker on there.)

Takuto: (C.S.) We decided to U-Turn Len and Rin because they were a surprise fans in Japan peoples, and we can't risk surprise teams.

Wako: (reads clue) 'Who can look in dressing rooms?' Okay, it's official. Roadblock.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) In this Roadblock, teams have to look for a clue in 150 dressing rooms that are located in the set of Total Drama Action. Once teams have located a room with the clue, the person must reunite with their partner to read it.

Wako: I'll do this one. I got patience.

Takuto: Good luck.

(Meanwhile, Ash and May arrived and took a number.)

Ryo: Our number is...

(All of a sudden, the number changed from 5 to 6.)

Princess Clara: Number 6!

Ryo: Hey that's us!

Alice: You have got to be kidding me!

(Ryo and Jo then ran in the rooms to start dressing up. Meanwhile, Iori and Yosuke arrived at the Cookout, where Takumi had finished cooking the deer.)

Spanky: Here you are.

(Stitch opens clue)

Takumi: Let's go Niichan!

(Mai nods as she runs off with Takumi. At the same time, Iori and Yosuke were ready.)

Iroi: Okay, this one is determined to...

(All of a sudden, Iori tripped on a stick while holding the barbecue grill, then accidentally flips the deer over to the grill and the door closed. The timer then dinged as the grill opened up and revealed roast deer. Everyone of the Roadblockers stared flabbergasted.)

Spanky: Cool! Your clue!

(Iori and Yosuke got their clue next.)

Iori: To Toronto!

(Iori and Yosuke then ran as Dorothy looked at the progress he's done.)

Dorothy: This is going nowhere fast.

(Dorothy then decides to just throw the deer into the same barbecue grill and grilled the deer to perfection. Leina and Dorothy got their next clue.)

Leina: (opens clue) Better go!

(Dorothy nods as they runs off. Len and Rin baked their deer to perfection and got their clue. They then ran to Toronto where, meanwhile...)

Mai: Roadblock. I can do this one.

(Iori and Yosuke- 4th to Roadblock)

Yosuke: Roadblock. I'll do it.

(Ryo and Jo- 5th to Roadblock)

Jo: I'll do this Roadblock.

(Leina and Dorothy- 6th to Roadblock)

Dorothy: Hey, Leina, let me do this one!

Leina: All right, Dorothy, it's all yours!

(Len and Rin arrived at the U-Turn, and looked at the picture)

Len: Nooo!

Rin: Sorry, Len, looks like we have to do Fashion now.

(Len and Rin then turned around and ran back to the Drawn Together House where Sherry and Koko were starting to leave. Len and Rin then picked a number and read it.)

Rin : Number... 25?

(The number changes)

Princess Clara: Number 25?

Rin: Oh Goodness…

(Len and Rin ran in and I'm going to Fast Forward this to make things interesting.)

7th: Edward/Alphonse (Alphonse)  
>8th: YunYang (Yang)  
>9th: ShomaMomo (Momo)  
>10th: SenaMana (Mana)  
>11th: PaulLaw (Paul)  
>12th: ScharlachrotWeiss (Scharlachrot)  
>13th: ShintaroClara (Shintaro)  
>14th: LenRin (Len)  
>15th: MomokaBaio (Momoka)  
>16th: SherryKoko (Sherry)

(At the Drawn Together House, Alice and Bao were sleeping)

Princess Clara: Number 100? Last call.

(Over at the Roadblock, everyone was waiting. Then, all of a sudden, Yosuke ran out with a clue. Everyone's mouth dropped as he reunited with Peter.)

Yosuke: (opens clue) Go to the Hollywood Walk of Fame for the next Pit Stop.

Iori: Let's go!

(A minute after Iori left, Shintaro ran out with a clue. Clara smiled as they kissed. Shintaro read the clue, and they nodded as they ran out. Over at the Pit Stop, Yosuke and Iori checked in.)

Kyousuke: Iori and Yosuke, you are team number 2.

Iori: Oh god, this is freaking sweet!

Yosuke: Glad to see we survived this long.

(Let's Fast Forward again.)

Jane: Shintaro and Clara, team number 3.

Shintaro: Whoo-hoo!

Kotetsu: Takuto and Wako, team number 4.

Kirino: Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo, teams number 5 and 6.

Eri: Mai and Takumi, team number 7.

Kyousuke: Ryo and Jo, team number 8.

Jane: Momoka and Baio, team number 9.

Kotetsu: Paul and Law, team number 10.

Kirino: Sena and Mana, team number 11.

Eri: Edward and Alphonse, team number 12.

Kyousuke: Len and Rin, team number 13.

Jane: Scharlachrot and Weiss, team number 14.

Weiss: Whoo... close one.

(So, once again, it was down to three teams. Either Sherry and Koko from Zatch Bell, Bao and Alice from KOF99/Rage of the Dragon and Leina and Dorothy from Arcana Heart 2. One of them was safe, and two might be going home. It wasn't until a team checked in that they felt relief. The team that checked in was...)

Kotetsu: Leina, Dorothy… you're team Number 15!

Dorothy: WHOO!

Leina: OMG! What a relief!

(Sherry and Koko then walked in and checked in the mat. They looked up at their sad faces.)

Koko: (sighs) Let me guess...

Kirino: Sherry and Koko, you are one of the last two teams to arrive. And we're sorry to say you've been eliminated from the race.

Sherry: Ah, man...

Takumi: But we can still be together, right?

Jane: Of course!

Sherry: (C.S.) Eliminated this early... not good for us, but we tried our best, and that's what counted.

Koko: (C.S.) It wasn't a bad experience to be in this race again... but we enter TAR first time, we're actually pretty good to go. Now we'll be cheering for our alliance now.

(Sherry and Koko hugged as the camera went over to Bao and Alice, waking up, still waiting for the Detour.)

Princess Clara: Number 1.002, last call.

Alice: (blinks, then eyes widened) Wait a minute, that's us!

(Bao and Alice then got up as they got their clothes fitted)

Panty: (C.S.) Bao and Alice... what can I say about that team? Personally, I don't see the love connection, but from what I heard, they were a pretty good team.

(Bao and Alice then got the next clue.)

Shintaro: (C.S.) Bao and Alice were good racers as far as anyone was concerned. Technically, all teams race to get the million yen from TAR, but Bao and Alice we're the standout team.

(Bao and Alice then went to the Roadblock, where Bao decided to do it.)

Takumi: (C.S.) I liked Bao and Alice, I think they were great friends. It's sad to see them get eliminated, but there's a bright side. (smiles) I'm the only winner left in this race. Isn't that cool?

(Bao and Alice then got to the Pit Stop.)

Steven: Welcome to Hollywood.

Bao: Thanks.

Eri: Bao and Alice... you are the last team to arrive.

Alice: (sighs) Yeah, I was expecting that.

Eri: Sorry to say you've been eliminated from the race.

Bao: Oh well, we can always cheer for Tokiha's alliance. At least that won't be bad.

Alice: (smiles) Yeah.

Alice: (C.S.) It wasn't good to be eliminated this soon, but at least I beat out the people from ATLUS, our node, EXAMU, CAPCOM, NAMCO, and JUMP! (pause) No offense, Pao-Ling and Ivan and Sherry and Koko.

Bao: (C.S.) It wasn't fun to be eliminated, but it creates less tension in our alliance. I mean, if all the people outside our alliance were eliminated, who would we have left to fight out? I don't want to fight ourselves.

(Bao and Alice then went inside the building as they held hands.)

**END OF 3RD STAGE**

* * *

><p>Next time on The Amazing Race<p>

*Welcome to Other World (from Coraline) where the Detour and Roadblock are crazy and it's hard to trust anyone.

*Ryo and Jo finally reveal a long kept secret.

*Find out Next Episode of The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions!


	4. 4th Stage : California to Oregon

_Recap_

Last time on The Amazing Race

*The teams are heading to the Drawn Together House next.

*The Detour is Cookout or Fashion.

*The Fast Forward involves Handprints in the Chinese Theater which Panty/Shocking took.

*Ryo and Jo are really into each other, damn fools.

*Numbers for fashion are so damn random.

*Turns out that the teams are still allowed to use their powers.

*Panty/Shocking got to the Pit Stop first and winning of the third stage (the bitch wanting something to avoid leaving the game empty-handed).

*Takuto/Wako U-Turn Len/Rin because they were a surprise fan Japanese peoples and they can't risk surprise teams.

*In the Roadblock, teams have to look for clues in dressing rooms.

*Sherry/Koko and Bao/Alice were the next teams eliminated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS<strong>_

22 TEAMS OF 2

MAI TOKIHA/TAKUMI TOKIHA (Sister and Brother; Mai-HiME)  
>BAOALICE CARROLL(Don't ask; KOF99/Rage of the Dragon) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>NATSUMI HINATAMUTSUMI SABURO (Dating; Sgt. Frog) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>MORIKATA MASHIROAKHO TAKAGA (Best Friends; Bakuman) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SHERRYKOKO (Adopted Sisters; Zatch Bell) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>RYO TAKABAJOSEPHINA "JO" GOODWIN (Dating; Let's & Go)  
>LEINA CAGEDOROTHY ALBRIGHT (New and Former Thief of Oz; Arcana Heart 2)  
>MOMOKA NISHIGAWABAIO NISHIGAWA (Sister and Father; Sgt. Fog)  
>EDWARD ELRICALPHONSE ELRIC (Brothers; Fullmetal Alchemist)  
>TAKUTO TSUNASHIWAKO AGEMAKI (Dating; Star Driver)  
>YUNYANG (Brothers; Street Fighter III)  
>SHOMA SAWAMURAMOMO KARUIZAWA (Dating; Project Justice)  
>LEN KAGAMINERIN KAGAMINE (Twin Sister and Brother; Vocaloid)  
>IORI JUNPEIYOSUKE HANAMURA (Student; Persona 3/4)  
>PAO-LING HUANGIVAN KARELIN (Hero TV; Tiger & Bunny) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SENA KITADAMANA KITADA (Band Members; AKIBA'S TRIP)  
>PANTY ANARCHYSHOCKING ANARCHY (Sister; Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt)  
>SCHARLACHROT WEISS (Friendly Rivals; Arcana Heart 3)  
>PAUL PHOENIXMARSHALL LAW (Friendly Rivals; Tekken)  
>TOKONE TENNOSUKEDON PATCHI (?; BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo) _*ELIMINATED*_  
>SHINTARO KUNOCLARA HANAKOUJI (Dating; Power Instinct)  
>NAGISA MISUMIHONOKA YUKISHIRO (Best Friends; Pretty Cure) _*ELIMINATED*_

HOST

KYOUSUKE KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KIRINO KUSAKA (Oreimo)

KOTETSU T. KABURAGI (Tiger & Bunny)

JANE KISARAGI (Sega Race TV)

LOTS OF LEGS...

BUNCH OF PEOPLE...

BUNCH OF PLACES...

_**THE AMAZING RACE: ULTIMATE CROSSOVER FICTIONS**_

* * *

><p><strong>4TH STAGE – CALIFRONIA - OTHER WORLD - OREGON<strong>

(We now see the Pit Stop near the Hollywood Walk of Fame as the hosts appear)

Kyousuke: Hey folks, this is the Hollywood Walk of Fame. This was the third Pit Stop in The Amazing Race.

Kotetsu: So far only 1 team who this thing is still in the game. Mai and Takumi got to work extra hard they want to stay in this thing.

Jane: Right. We got 15 teams left, but the next challenges may be frigging difficult than one imagined.

(We see a shot of Ryo/Jo checking in)

Kirino: (V.O.) And folks, with these two still in this game, can they get to the Pit Stop and live to tell about it...and their feelings?

(We see a shot of Iori/Yosuke checking in)

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Surprisingly enough, Iori and Yosuke are still in The Amazing Race. Will they acvtually get lucky this time around?

(We see a shot of Panty/Shocking checking in)

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Panty and Shocking has checked in at 12:10 PM and will depart at 12:10 AM.

(We see the team at the Pit Stop at 12:10 AM as they get their clue)

Panty: Honestly though, whose dumb idea was it to leave at this late of night?

Shocking: We came here at 12:10 PM so it's kinda inevitable.

Panty: Yeah, yeah. So where are we going now?

Shocking: (reads clue) Walk down 5 miles, then go into a small alley to find a small door. Crawl through it to find Other World.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) Teams must now find this small alley where a small door is at. Once they open it, they must crawl through a small passageway and arrive in Other World. Once they do that, they must find this black cat whose has their next clue.

Panty: "Other World"? What the hell is that? Something out of Dragon Ball Z KAI?

Shocking: (frowns) You aren't familiar with Coraline, are you?

Panty: Who's that? Mai's sex buddy?

Shocking: Oh, now that's uncalled for!

Panty: (C.S.) Amazingly how Shocking and I are still in this race after three legs so far. Maybe if we're lucky, we could actually beat out the other losers.

(Panty left the room. Shocking peeks in and begins to speak)

Shocking: (C.S.) Honestly though, I hope to get eliminated pretty soon. I mean, we won something out of this race. At least slow us down or something!

(2nd team to depart: Iori/Yosuke)

Iori: (reads clue) 'Other World'? Do we have to kill ourselves or something?

Yosuke: No, no, this is the Other World from Coraline!

Iori: (confused) What's Coraline?

Yosuke: (C.S.) I swear, Iori need to watch other movies other than the ones he can get from the Quahog's dime store!

Iori: (C.S.) Hey assholes! Look who made it so far! This is Iori Junpei, ready to kick ass in Other World...whatever the hell it is!

Yosuke: (C.S.) See what I mean?

(Panty/Shocking arrives at a small alley and found a small door.)

Shocking: There it is.

(Shocking opens it, revealing a passageway)

Panty: How the hell will the fat ones fit through there?

Gwen: Hey, if someone like Coraline can fit through there, then it's easy for fatasses like Iori, Yosuke and Shintaro to get into that thing!

Panty: Fine, let's go. This place is creepy.

Shocking: Wait until we reach Other World.

(3rd and 4th teams to depart: Shintaro/Clara and Takuto/Wako)

Shintaro: (reads clue) O...ther World. Are we going to Chia Earth?

Clara: Nope. Just a parallel dimension from Coraline.

Shintaro: Ooooh! (pause) I don't get it.

Clara: (C.S.) Shintaro, Takuto, Wako and I got here at the same time so we leave at the same time soon.

Wako: (C.S.) Yep. Despite how crazy our boys get, we still love them and hope they can help us to at least make it to the end.

Takuto: (C.S.) Since I have saw Coraline, I know how f**ed up Other World could get so we with powers are prepared for precautions.

Shintaro: (C.S., pause) Why is this room so damn big?

(We now see Panty/Shocking in Other World running quickly)

Shocking: Best to be careful out here, Shocking. This place can be Hell in a hurry.

Panty: Yeah, yeah. So where's the f**k is that black cat?

Voice: Looking for me?

(The two turn and saw a Black Cat glaring at them from nearby)

Shocking: Well, ask and you shall get.

(The cat nods as he gave the team their next clue)

Shocking: (reads clue) 'Circus or Maze'. Sounds like a Detour to me.

Kirino: (V.O.) In this Detour, a team must choose between Circus and Maze. In Circus, a team must go to the Other World circus and throw pies at Other Clowns. Lame ass, I know, but it works. Once they took down five, the Other Bobinsky will give the team their next clue.

Kotetsu: (V.O.) In Maze, a team must enter a maze which has dead ends, traps and other crazy items in there. Once they make it to the other end, they will find their own clue.

Panty: I say Maze because circuses sounds soooo lame, right about now.

Shocking: (rolls eyes) Fine, whatever.

(5th and 6th teams to depart: Yun/Yang and Shoma/Momo)

(The team reads their next clue while counting their money)

Yun: (worried) I am worried, Yang, I may not fit through that damn hole.

Yang: Oh come on, don't let your fat ass worried you. Let's go, we're stalling!

Momo: Looks like we're in for some hell, huh honey?

Shoma: (shrugs) Nothing I can't handle.

Yun: (C.S.) The passageway can be a bitch, but when it comes to Other World though, I betcha Tigress and I will fight off the creeps of Other Mother and her goons. Prepare to feel the thunder!

Yang: (C.S.) As long as I don't get drunk again. (embarrassed) That was too embarrassed for me.

Shoma: (C.S.) Bah, Other World versions of people I don't mind. Actually, I have dwelt with fairy tale creatures, dragons, an annoying donkey, a short tyrant, an obnoxious prince, an evil fairy godmother, a cat with a blade, posing as king and pretending to be father along with other stuff, all before dinner.

Momo: (C.S.) And barely too.

(We see Iori/Yosuke arriving in Other World)

Yosuke: Look like a mirror version of the other world.

Iori: Come on, let's go look for some pussy...cat.

(7th team to depart: Mai/Takumi)

(The team reads their next clue while taking their leave)

Mai: Geez, we're the last winning team from a past season. Hell, the next leg is in Other World.

Takumi: Ih, weega be okay, Niichan.

Mai: (C.S.) Coraline told me about that place. A person can lose himself or her eyes in there.

Takumi: (C.S.) Ih, but stupid heads tried anything and Takumi will rip Other Mother and her pals apart!

(We now see Shintaro/Clara and Takuto/Wako walking through the Other World, soon finding the cat, getting their next clue and reading them)

Shintaro: Okay, Clara, let's go dunk some clowns!

Clara: Oh Shintaro...

Takuto: I say we deal with the frigging maze. I hate to see what Other Clowns look like in this world.

Wako: I agree with that.

(8th team to depart: Ryo/Jo)

(The team gets their next clue while counting their money quickly)

Ryo: You ready, Jo?

Jo: (blushing) Oh, I will do anything for you, Ryo.

(Ryo blush as the team quickly heads on)

Ryo: (C.S.) Geez, Jo is so pretty...next to other girls I know. I wonder if this next stage will give us the next move?

(In the maze, we see Takuto/Wako entering the frigging place and running through it, dodging the nasty flowers and trap while Panty/Shocking does the same thing)

Panty: Come on, asshole! I want out of this creepy place, don't you?

Shocking: (frowns) Of course, I do.

Shocking: (C.S) Without you, Panty you bitch!

(9th team to depart: Momoma/Baio)

(The team gets their next clue as they take their leave)

Momoka: Hmmm, looks like we got a lot of Other World fighting to do here.

Baio: Right, I agree.

(Okay, this is getting boring so let's cut ahead. All the teams made it to Other World and are in the following Detours)

Iori/Yosuke: Circus  
>YunYang: Circus  
>ShomaMomo: Maze  
>MaiTakumi: Circus  
>RyoJo: Maze  
>MomokaBaio: Maze  
>PaulLaw: Maze  
>SenaMan: Circus  
>EdwardAlphonse: Circus  
>CourageShirly: Maze  
>ScharlachrotWeiss: Maze  
>LeinaDorothy: Circus

Dorothy: I hate clowns...time for me to throw the hell out of them, Leina.

Leina: (smirks) You crack me up, Dorothy.

Leina: (C.S.) Clowns are a source of evil, which gets worst in this world, trust me on this.

(Back in the maze, Takuto/Wako reach the other end and found a route marker, getting their next clue)

Wako: (reads clue) 'Go into the Other house'. (frowns) Hell, it's like Coraline all over again.

Kyousuke: (V.O.) Teams must head into the Other House. Once inside, they will find a table with their next clue.

Takuto: Looks like we will be paying Other Mother a big visit.

(In the maze, Ryo and Jo were looking around, a bit nervous.)

Jo: I got a bad feeling about this, Ryo...

Ryo: Don't worry, Jo. We'll be okay.

(Just then, something grabbed Jo's leg, making her scream in fright. It was a snapdragon.)

Jo: RYO!

Ryo: Jo! (stops snapdragon) Unhand her, you beast! (taking Jo by the hand) Run for it, Jo!

(The two then began running, dodging evil flowers and traps along the way.)

Jo: This is the scariest experience I'm having my entire life!

Ryo: We can do it, Jo! Trust me!

(At the top of the house, Shintaro/Clara has arrive, getting harassed by rats)

Shintaro: (whack rats) Get lost, you little rats with teeth! Scam!

Clara: Looks like the tent is up ahead.

(The two enter the tent where some pies are at as well as the Other Bobinsky is at)

Other Bobinsky: Welcome and prepare for a circus of hell!

Shintaro: Yeah, yeah, just give us some clowns to lunge at, pal.

(The circusmaster nods as Other Clowns appear. Shintaro and Clara grab some pies quickly. Back at the Maze, Ryo/Jo soon found their way out and got their next clue, reading it)

Ryo: Looks like a confrontation with the Other Mother.

Jo: Okay, let's go.

(We now see Takuto/Wako entering the house and finding their damn clues nearby, which they take.)

Takuto: (reads clue) 'Can you find your partner's eyes without losing your own'? Oh crap, this is one hell of a Roadblock.

Jane: (V.O.) In this Roadblock, a teammate will be turned into an object by the Other House and be put somewhere in the house, which has been turned into one ugly house of doom for this challenge. When he or she find his or her partner's eye, not only will he or she is changed back, but the team will get their next clue.

Takuto: Well...since you did two challenges so far...but Wako...

Wako: It's okay, Takuto. You go ahead. We are not going to let some ugly ass do this.

(The team nods as they hug each other. Just then the Other Mother appears, smirking evilly)

Other Mother: So, have you decided?

Takuto: Yeah, I will do this challenge.

(The Other Mother then zaps Wako, causing her to disappear)

Other Mother: Oh...on other thing, you got 4 hours to find your partner's eyes or you will be trapped in Other World forever!

Takuto: (shocked) What? I thought the whole 'losing own eyes thing was a joke!

Other Mother: I don't make jokes here. Now get going!

Takuto: (C.S.) Wako, I'm coming for you honey. Just hang on!

(Back in the circus, the other teams arrive as Shintaro/Clara is throwing pies, taking down 1 clown so far)

Other Bobinsky: Welcome to circus, eh? Ready for pie throwing?

Yang: (frowns) Do I know you?

Other Bobinsky: So this is first time we met, eh?

Yun: (C.S.) That crazy ass Other Bobinsky reminds me of Tai Lung somehow.

Yang: (C.S.) I may have never met Bobinsky, real or Other, in real life but already I hate him!

Mai: Okay, Takumi, we're ready for some pie throwing!

Other Bobinsky: (to himself) Weird, girl with trog reminds me of Coraline.

(Back in the maze, we see Paul/Law, Panty/Shocking and Momoka/Baio finding the other end, getting their next clues)

Paul: Okay, I betcha the Roadblock is up next.

Law: Right. Good thing Pearl never send us this movie or my pals and I didn't make fun of the movie yet.

Momoka: Right, that would be painful for you later.

Paul: (C.S.) Okay, I have view a lot of movies during my time, but Coraline is perhaps one of the best there is. Folks, I suggest you see it on DVD. You won't regret it.

Law: (C.S.) Or if you have seen it, go ahead and watch it again and again.

(Back in the Other House, Ryo/Jo has arrive and got their next clue, reading it)

Ryo: Well, Jo...do you want to take this Roadblock or should I? Mind you, one of us will be turn into an object that will be eyes or something.

Jo: You do it and don't worry...we should be okay.

Ryo: Okay.

(The bitch from Other World appears and turn Jo into an object while teleporting her into one part of the house. Meanwhile, we see Danny searching a place)

Takuto: Wako, Wako? Damn it, what do you look like? I got 3 hours and 24 minutes left.

Voice: Wrong, you will soon have no more!

(Takuto yelps as some blasts almost hit him. Soon we see Seekladoom, Evil Cream and the Soda Poppers)

Seekladoom: Too bad his girlfriend got eliminated but you will do fine in their place.

Takuto: Damn it, I don't have time for this.

Specs: Better make time because...

(The team sides begin to argue and fight alongst each other allowing Takuto to secretly leave)

Takuto: (to himself) Who needs security when you got bad guys like these?

(Back at the circus, the teams kept on throwing pies like hell. Soon Yun/Yang has proceeded in their task)

Other Bobinsky: Ah, you have succeeded in task. Rats wonder if you want to see performance before...

Yun and Yang: NO!

Other Bobinsky: (frowns) Ugh, more stubborn than Coraline.

(The Other Bobinsky gave the clue to Yun/Yang who read it)

Yang: Well, we just have to go downstairs to get to the other house. Let's get going.

(Okay, time for another frigging Fast Forward, folks. The teams has got their tasks and done, they got to the Roadblocks and the players who took the task while the others get turned into objects are in this order)

3rd: Paul/Law (Law)  
>4th: MomokaBaio (Baio)  
>5th: PantyShocking (Shocking, much to her annoyance)  
>6th: YunYang (Yun)  
>7th: MaiTakumi (Mai)  
>8th: LeinaDorothy (Leina)  
>9th: LenRin (Len)

Len: As usual, the things I do for love.

(The players search the house looking for their other teammates as objects. Next the other teams arrive)

10th: Edward/Alphonse (Alphonse)

Alphonse: (frowns) OMG, it's like Edward's Missing all over again! Minus the crap of course.

11th: Shoma/Momo (Shoma)  
>12th: IoriYosuke (Iori)  
>13th: ShintaroClara (Clara)  
>14th: SenaMana (Mana)  
>Last: ScharlachrotWeiss (Weiss)

Weiss: (frowns) The last to get their clue. Oh dear.

Weiss: (C.S.) My friend and girlfriend is turned into an object and unless I find her, not only will I may lose the damn race but I may lose myself in the progress!

(Ryo and Takuto met in one room)

Takuto: (worried) Oh man, I don't know how much time I got left. Wako...

Ryo: (worried) Jo, I wish I can tell you that...

Takuto: (notice) Hey, is that Jo's sunglasses down there? And Wako's bag?

(Sure enough, the two saw two familiar objects and pick them up. Suddenly they glow and the objects turned into Jo and Wako)

Jo/Wako: Honey!

(The two happily kiss their players, making them blush)

Ryo: Jo, you're okay!

Jo: About time! I was getting cramped being an object!

Wako: (notice) Hey look!

(The teams saw their next clue appearing, making them grabbed them.)

Jo: (reads clue) Go through the small door and arrive at the Pink Palace Apartments in Ashland, Oregon.

Kirino: (V.O.) Teams must down head to the room where the small door that leaves back to reality is at. They will end up at the Pink Palace Apartments in Ashland, Oregon. This is the fourth Pit Stop in The Amazing Race.

Jo: Come on, let's get the hell out of here!

(The teams leave the room and pass Mai)

Takuto: Mai! Your player is turned into an object that represents it! Pass it on and tell the other players!

(Mai nods quickly, then she found a Takumi's shoes. The girl takes it and it changes into Takumi)

Takumi: You found Takumi!

Mai: Just in time too!

(Mai and Takumi got their next clue and read it.)

Mai: I think the other teams should know about it.

(Mai saw Len passing by and told him. In a familiar room, Takuto/Wako and Ryo/Jo arrives, seeing a small door)

Takuto: Okay, once we go through there...

Other Mother's Voice: YOU BASTARDS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!

(The teams yelp as Other Mother appear with an evil smirk)

Other Mother: Didn't know I was with Team Meanie, were you?

Wako: Actually, we kinda knew all along.

Other Mother: Well, I may have cooperated with the hosts but now that my end of the bargain is done, I am free to kill you all!

Jo: Oh, just great!

(Mai/Takumi arrives as they saw the Other Mother)

Mai: Who the hell are you?

Other Mother: (alarmed) What? Coraline is here? Where is she?

Ryo: (thinking) She thinks Mai is Coraline since both sound alike. Perfect. (yelling) I think she's over there!

(Other Mother search a corner angrily)

Other Mother: Where are you? Your eyes are mine!

Ryo: Takuto, now!

(Takuto quickly use his cold breath to freeze Other Mother, who didn't react in time, and trapping her)

Other Mother: (pounding on ice) Let me out of here, let me out!

Takumi: (mocking) Sorry 'mom' but we gotta split!

(Ryo and Jo opens the small door, which is unlocked surprisingly, and goes through it followed by Takuto/Wako and Mai/Takumi.)

Other Mother: NOOOOOO! (pause) Can you at least give me room to scratch myself?

(We see the hosts and Coraline waiting by a route marker with the usual sign and crap. Just then, Ryo/Jo came out of the small door and crawl right onto the map)

Coraline: (grins) Hey guys, welcome to Pink Palace Apartments. Glad to see you escape that ugly whore.

Ryo and Jo: Thanks.

Kyousuke: Ryo and Jo...you are the first team to arrive!

(The team got up and laughs as they hug each other. Takuto/Wako and Mai/Takumi arrive as they kiss each other)

Kyousuke: The winner of the fourth stage, you've received is trip to Brazil tour like Brasilia, Rio de Janeiro, San Paulo with 8D 7N.

Jo: Love ya, Ryo!

Ryo: (blush) Awww, I love you too.

Ryo: (C.S.) Isn't this great? We won this stage of the race and confess our feelings to one another.

Jo: (grin) Now that's one thing you don't see in the Let's & Go series.

(Ryo/Jo got off the mat as Takuto/Wako and Mai/Takumi got on at the same time)

Kotetsu: Takuto/Wako and Mai/Takumi...you are the 2nd and 3rd teams to arrive.

Takuto: Phew, got better than the last time.

Mai: Yeah. (to Coraline) Hey, good to see ya, Coraline.

Coraline: Thanks. And kudos with you getting lucky with distracting the Other Mother.

Wako: Luck has nothing to do with it. You and Mai just sound the same.

Coraline: True.

(Meanwhile, over at the Roadblock, Iori was still looking for Yosuke.)

Iori: Yosuke? YOSUKE!

(Iori, bored, decided to grab a Apel. All of a sudden, what appeared in the Apel's place was Yosuke!)

Iori: Yosuke? What the hell?

Yosuke: Weird story, let's get our clue.

(In another part of the hell house, Shocking was looking around.)

Shocking: If I were a stupid looking bitch, where would I be?

(Shocking then notices a make up case. Curious, she decides to pick it up. All of a sudden, the make up case changed into Panty.)

Shocking: Of course. Fashion.

Panty: (sarcasm) And it's nice to see you too. Enough said, let's get our clue!

(In another part of the Roadblock, Clara picked up a helm, and the helm turned into Shintaro. They nodded as they went for the clues. At the Pitstop, Iori and Yosuke arrived.)

Kyosuke: Iori and Yosuke, team number 4.

Iori: Freaking sweet!

Jane: Panty and Shocking, team number 5!

Kotetsu: Shintaro and Clara, team number 6.

(Over at the Roadblock, Alphonse touched Edward's jacket and Edward came back. Then, Leina picked up a tophat, and Dorothy came back. Baio decided to touch Momoka's hand phone, and he came back too.)

Kirino: Edward and Alphonse, team number 7.

Eri: Leina and Dorothy, team number 8!

Leina: See, Dorothy? I told you we can catch up!

Kyousuke: Momoka and Baio, team number 9!

(Len picked up a headset, and it turned into Rin. Law picked up a glove, which turned into Paul, and Weiss picked up Scharlachrot 's chain, and Scharlachrot appeared.)

Jane: Len and Rin, team number 10.

Kotetsu: Paul and Law, team number 11.

Kirino: Scharlachrot and Weiss, team number 12.

(Over at the Roadblock, Mana picked up a rock guitar and it turned into Sena. Yun picked up a RollerSkates, and it turned into Yang, and Shoma picked up a Racquet tennis, which turned into Momo. It wasn't until the last safe team checked in that... well, let's explain.)

Eri: Sena and Mana, you are team number 13!

Mana: Yay!

(Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo came in to see sad faces.)

Coraline: Welcome to the Pink Palace Apartments.

Yun: Thanks.

Kyousuke: Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo, you are the last two teams to arrive.

Eri: And we are... happy to say that this is actually one out of four non-elimination rounds, so the good news is won't be eliminated today.

(The CAPCOM's alliance sighed in relief.)

Eri: But a Bad News is a Speed Bump is a task only you guys can perform, and once the Speed Bump is complete, you may continue the race as planned.

Momo: Thanks !

Yang: (C.S.) Somehow, I had a feeling it was non-elimination. Just a feeling.

Shoma: (C.S.) We hope the tasks in the Speed Bump won't be difficult, because it's going to be a wild ride.

**END OF 4TH STAGE**

* * *

><p>Next time on a special 2 hour episode of The Amazing Race<p>

*Teams enter the Pokemon World in Kanto and Sinnoh as the Detour and Roadblock get frigging interesting.

*A second chance for Yun and Yang and Shoma and Momo on TAR

*A special prize will be given in the second half for anyone who can catch all letters of the Unown.

*Find out Next Episode of The Amazing Race Ultimate Crossover Fictions!


End file.
